


Pokemon Nuzlocke; Shooting Stars

by PonyPaint



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon
Genre: Character Death, Nuzlocke Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyPaint/pseuds/PonyPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning how to be a trainer is a lot harder than originally thought. Especially when your second pokemon is a myth from the stars...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for deciding to read my fic! 

I'll be honest when saying that this is still a work in progress, and while I have a few chapters actually written out, I'm still playing through my run of Alpha Sapphire.

 

When I got my copy some months back, I hadn't originally planned to do a Nuzlocke at all. I had wanted to make a complete pokedex in another one of my games, Pokemon X. So, when the 20th anniversary legendaries came around, I was pleased as punch. But, I was also at the point where all I had left to obtain were the event legendaries that were and are coming out. I ended up erasing my older Alpha Sapphire file -- after moving all the pokemon over to Pokemon X -- and started anew. It just so happened that on that very night, it was the last day to get my hands on a Jirachi. I already had snagged the one for Pokemon X, but a thought occurred to me.

What if I did a Nuzlocke with some... modifications? And that's how this came about. So, to explain.

 

My second pokemon, right after obtaining my starter, was Jirachi. This Jirachi has some pretty special rules attached to it to make this run all the more exciting. Because it's a level 100 pokemon, it does not listen to me and will NOT listen to me until the very end of the game. My rules for this nuzlocke are as follows below.

 

STANDARD RULES:

1\. I must capture the first pokemon to appear on a route, no exceptions. If I encounter a pokemon I already own first, I must still capture it. 

2\. If a pokemon faints, I must release it as it is considered dead.

 

MODIFIED RULES

1\. All pokemon have nicknames. 

-1a. The exception to this in-game is Jirachi, as it cannot be renamed. However, it still has a name in the story.

2\. I cannot make use of Pokemon Marts. I may only use items I find.

 

JIRACHI'S SPECIAL RULES

1\. Jirachi must always remain in the party. 

2\. Jirachi is not allowed to be in the party when facing Gyms. This is to prevent me from overwhelming the Gyms with a legendary pokemon -- even if it is disobedient.

 

And that's it! I'm so glad you've stuck around and read through these silly rules and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. I. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a journey can be bumpy.

 

I. Shooting Stars

  
The night had been hectic and the calling of a bed was so, so hard to ignore. The moving van hadn't even gotten to the house until midnight, and even then the bed hadn't even been set up. Risking the wrath of his mother by sticking around the house was a bad idea, maybe even as bad as exploring the town.

Considering how this night was turning out, Mithra thought it would've been better to just stick around the home.

Apparently the neighbors had been waiting for them, a middle aged woman and her teenaged daughter. The woman's husband was Professor Birch, and he'd also run off into the night after being still for so long according to her. This was also normal for him, according to his wife.

Mithra hadn't even caught the daughter's name, too exhausted to really follow along even then. It definitely started with an M... or was it an N? He'd shook his head tiredly, even as she'd dashed past, shouting about joining her father out in the "field". Whatever that was. The girl's mother -- her name also escaped Mithra, but really who could blame him at this point, asked him to follow them.

He'd been unwilling to point out that it was a bad idea sending an exhausted teenager without a pokemon out into the wilderness and had simply strolled to the town's limits when a scream had rung out in the air. The shot of adrenaline had been enough to wake Mithra enough to rescue the Professor from the angry Poochyena, using a randomly selected pokemon that'd ended up being some kind of grass type.

The man had been grateful, but worried for his daughter and asked Mithra to take the Treecko and go find her and bring her back home. That'd been how Mithra had ended up on Route 103 and fighting a stubborn girl who hadn't wanted to go back until Mithra could "prove himself" to her. Most of the battle had been a blur, and the method of battle couldn't really be called a strategy. But somehow, through exhaustion and growing impatience with this night's whole proceedings, Mithra's Treecko had overcome the spunky Torchic. The name of the girl was still dancing on Mithra's tongue tantalizing and frustrating as she shoved her hands in her pockets and stormed off with a red face and muttering under her breath.

 

Mithra had moved on, and that was where he was now. Tired, bags slowly forming under his eyes as he walked alongside his treecko. The pokemon had been content to hang around outside her pokeball for now, scaring off any aggressive pokemon with a well-placed glare from atop Mithra's shoulders and her tail swing-swaying in an almost smug way. He figured her pride came from succeeding in battle over a more experienced pokemon of the opposing type. Mithra yawned widely, jaw creaking and blood rushing through his ears as the air grew warmer and a shrill sound pierced through the night air.

The ground pitched hard under Mithra's feet, toppling him to the ground like a toy as an explosion rocked through the air and hit him with a wave of hot air in the face and gut. He curled up instinctively, clutching his treecko tightly to his chest to protect her. When the dust cleared and Mithra could be certain that nothing else was going to happen, he looked up from his place on the ground. He still held his pokemon close, wary of what could be around. Instead of a hoard of angry electrodes that'd spontaneously exploded or even some kind of crazy group of pokemon terrorists, there was nothing. Well, apart from the dug up dirt, thrown up in haphazard piles and the air steaming up from a hole in the ground.

Well, a "hole" was a bad descriptor. This was more of a crater, the ground dark and the smell of burned dirt and a faint metallic tang wafted up from it. Mithra cautiously peered into the crater, holding onto his treecko with a grip born of worry and anxiety. His heart beat wild in his chest, adrenaline coursing through his veins as his eyes locked onto the sight of a white and gold shape laying limp at the bottom of the crater like a wounded pokemon.

Mithra didn't think, vaulting over the dirt piles and sliding down to it, progress only slightly tripped up by half-baked and half-muddied dirt to get to it. Treecko skittered back up onto his shoulders, wrapping her tail around his torso and churring with worry deep in his ears.

 

The shape was a pokemon, that much was obvious. It was scuffed up, scrapes bleeding sluggishly as it's small chest rose and fell. Mithra breathed a sigh of relief, it was alive. He moved to help it, the little pokemon was no taller than a foot and it was so so light in his hands. It's long arms drooped, almost matching the long goldenrod ribbons that streamed from its back in appearance. It had teal markings over its eyes, little teal tags drooped limply from its head which bore three golden horns. Mithra didn't have a pokedex. He had no idea what this pokemon even was.

He was born and raised in Olivine City, by the sea in Jhoto. These Hoenn region pokemon were alien to him, there was no way to know if this was normal. It looked hurt, the crash had dug deep scrapes into its white skin and it seemed to be mostly unconscious. A thought came to Mithra, 'What if it's hurt? Really, really badly hurt? It's not waking up... but it's breathing...The professor would know what to do.'

 

Mithra ran into the night, panic now setting in and making his thoughts scattered as he dashed over the moistened grass. He ran through Oldale Town, feet slipping over the path as he did. The crash of the door to the lab shot some guilt through Mithra, but it hardly compared to the panic and fear that swarmed his mind. "P-Professor!"

The big man looked too young to be middle-aged as he turned from his daughter, who was looking rather guilty and thoroughly chastized, an absent part of Mithra's brain noted. But the issue at hand wasn't the girl, "I-I found a pokemon, I think it's hurt! It fell from the sky, and it's unconscious and bleeding, and I'm pretty sure I don't know what it is and --"

"Boy calm down!" Birch cut through his frenetic babbles as Mithra ran over with the limp pokemon in hand. "You're making no sense. I can help it, don't worry! Just calm down, May can get you some tea while I handle this." he said, his hands on Mithra's shoulders as the exhausted teen took a few hard breaths. Mithra nodded, holding out the battered pokemon to the man. Birch took it, motioning for Mithra to sit down on one of the small benches. It was uncomfortable, and his eyes never left the pokemon as the professor hooked it up to a small machine similar to ones he'd seen in advertisements for pokemon centers.

He was so tired, eyes drooping as the adrenaline washed from his system and left him bare and feeling like someone had taken a scrub brush to his bones and left him with an aching sensation. His legs felt like lead and his feet like cement as his hard run caught up with him, leaving him breathless and his lungs stinging and hot-cold-hot as air just burned and whistled in his nose and mouth. A small cup of tea slid into his vision and he looked up, the aromatic vapors soothing to his nose. May stood in front of him, holding it out.

 

"Huh?"

 

She scoffed slightly, pushing it into his dead fingers and forcing him to hold the hot, almost scalding cup. "You look dead on your feet. This will help. It's chamomile." she told him, sitting next to him as he took a shaky sip of it. It felt good, warming him from the inside out, settling in a warm glow in his stomach. He would never admit how that tea burnt the tastebuds at the tip of his tongue, but the night had been so frantic and messed up, that he could hardly believe it'd been two hours since he'd left Littleroot. His treecko was laying over his lap, yawning widely and exposing a vibrantly pink tongue.

 

"Thank you." he mumbled, when the teacup was empty.

“Anytime. I don’t like you much, you beat me in a fight and had the balls to look EXHAUSTED while you did! I’ve never met anyone like you… but, you just ran right here the second you found an injured mythical pokemon.”  
“....Huh?”

She looked appalled, almost like he’d just sworn that he was from Team Rocket and out to steal her berries. “You don’t even know what it WAS?!”

The way she said it made Mithra burn with embarrassment. He wasn’t from around here, and he hadn’t really researched any of Hoenn’s pokemon despite the fact that he knew that his father wanted him to be a trainer when he’d settled in. He’d sort of wanted it to remain a mystery as to what he’d find. But who knew he’d find some kind of amazing pokemon the very night he arrived?

 

“Well, uh… no. I didn’t really look that kinda thing up before I moved here. And we have waaaaay different mythical pokemon in Jhoto!” he said, fumbling for a response. The girl’s face turned a bright red at her cheeks as she held back some frustration. “...I also didn’t catch your name?”

“IT’S MAY!” She screeched, standing up with a huff and pacing away from him. “And you found…. YOU found… the most brainless guy found…you found a Jirachi!” she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Treecko watched the proceedings with a bored, exhausted look that matched her trainer’s. Before Mithra had to endure too much more, the professor walked over with a fatigued sort of expression that seemed to be the new upcoming trend around here.

“Well, it’ll be alright with some rest, I think. It had a few scrapes and seemed to just be tired, but it’s a good thing you found it Mithra. You know, you have the makings of a great trainer if you could find a Jirachi on your first day!” the man’s attempt at a joke fell mostly flat as his smile didn’t quite stretch high enough to reach his ears. But the twinkle in his eyes made Mithra feel a little like he wasn’t joking and flushed a little.

 

“It fell from the sky… it’s not like I hunted it down…” he mumbled, somewhat flustered under the attention.

 

“Even so, you found it. You managed to defeat May in a way that’s made her spitting mad. You look like you could use a nice warm bed, but you’re still up and conscious just because you’re worried about that pokemon, aren’t you?” Birch asked, sitting down on the bench next to him. Mithra blinked, blushing pink, “Ho...How’d you know that?”

“I’ve seen that look more times than I’d care to count, bucko. Trainers worried sick over their hurt pokemon always have that expression. That long stare, the way your cheeks get tight, and your lips go into a limp line. It’s half determination, half despair and it’s heartbreaking. You did good though, Jirachi will be just fine in the morning. Go home, get some rest, and come back here when you’re more conscious than a snorlax in winter.” Birch instructed, patting Mithra on the back as he stood. “I’ve got something to give you then.”

Mithra nodded dumbly, have slumped over as he stood up. Treecko slithered to the ground, just as exhausted as she clambered up onto his shoulder mumbling all the while. In a daze, Mithra walked to his home, fresh furnished and looking pristine. His mother didn’t ask why he looked like he’d been playing in a dirt mound, or where the pokemon had come from. She simply bustled him up to his bedroom, with strict instructions to change out of his dirty clothes.

Never more had a bed looked so inviting. Mithra struggled out of his clothes, dumping them in a nearby hamper, and yanked back the blankets before falling on the bed and swiftly falling asleep. His last conscious feeling was the sensation of his treecko curling up on his stomach.

  
\--------------

The morning’s light struck Mithra square in the face, making him groan as he tried to shift away from it. A heavy weight on his gut rolled off, and squeaked indignantly as he curled up tighter in the blankets. There was a soft pull on the blankets as he cracked an eye open. A set of angry gold eyes burned into his view and he groaned, pulling a blanket over his head. The gecko pokemon yanked them off with a stern shout and shook his shoulders.

“Alright, alright, fine! I’m up, gerroff me!” he yelped, sitting up as the treecko harassed him. He glared ineffectively at her, standing and getting changed into a fresh shirt and pants. As he fumbled with his shoes, he felt an odd sensation of forgetting something. It was so important, picking at his brain and making him scrunch up his face as he walked down the stairs with treecko following. He’d only just grabbed his bag off the kitchen table when it hit him.

“Jirachi! Treecko, c’mon we gotta go!” he yelped, scrambling to get to the door.

“Oh no you don’t, young man!” his mother’s voice cut through him, making him wince.

“Mooo-oooom, I have to get to Professor Birch’s lab! He asked me to come this morning!” he pled, whining slightly. She had a stern expression, standing in the kitchen with a fork in hand.

“Not before you have breakfast! You spent the whole day in that moving van yesterday and I will NOT have you wandering off before you at least get something nutritious in you.”

 

He groaned, slumping at the table in defeat as she smirked in victory. Treecko blinked, pawing at the door for a moment before joining her trainer. A plate full of eggs slid in front of Mithra, and a meaningful look from his mother set him to eating without further protest. A similar plate of eggs appeared in front of Treecko, making the pokemon look up at Mithra’s mother.

“Everyone eats breakfast in this house, little lady. Even pokemon.” The matronly woman informed her, and she brightened up. Eagerly shoving the eggs in her mouth with her hands, Mithra’s mother laughed. “At least someone appreciates my cooking! Does she have a name, Mithra?”

Mithra stopped, looking at his pokemon, who was still shoving eggs in her mouth. He scrutinized her, the way she was lean and skinny but still so strong. He’d gotten her from Birch, and he was so happy now that he could properly process it. He had a pokemon. A partner. The one thing in this world that was more loyal than a human could be sometimes. Sure, they could be pets and workmates… but Mithra knew this pokemon was more than that.  He felt a warmth in his chest, it wasn’t right that she go nameless. If he was going to be a trainer, none of his partners would be faceless and nameless representatives of their species.

“Ritva. Her name’s Ritva.” he said, as she licked the plate clean. She looked up at him, and gave him an eggy smile. His mother laughed slightly, “Alright then. It’s good to have you in the family, Ritva!”

 

Ritva leapt onto Mithra’s lap, hugging him tightly as he held her. She wasn’t used to having a name. She was a pokemon for new trainers, she’d always known that and had grown used to just being “Treecko”. The pokemon that’d dragged Professor Birch on more than one wild swanna chase searching for her after she’d gotten her butt deep in trouble, who swiped food from Mudkip when he wasn’t looking, and had harassed May’s Torchic when it came to visit because jealousy had burned so bright in her thin chest. Now? Now she had her own partner! Now she was something to someone and she was determined to do well by her trainer. She wasn’t going to let him down, not while she had breath in her body.

“Now can we go, Mom? Professor Birch is gonna be steamed at me if I’m late! And I gotta thank him for giving me Ritva!” Mithra begged, giving his mother the biggest puppy eyes he could. She sighed, waving him off, “Go on! Get!” He grinned broadly, happy to obey the command as he dashed out the door, Ritva on his shoulders.

The day was glorious, sunny and bright as he took a huge breath of air. It wasn’t salt-tinged like Olivine City… but it was fresh and clear. Mithra’s focus was on the lab that was only a block or two away from his home, running there even though the distance was so minor. Skidding to a stop, he opened the lab door with a hopeful expression. An aide jerked up, emerging from a coffee-cup mountain and yawning as Professor Birch waved from further in.

 

“Mithra! It’s good to see you well rested.” he greeted as Mithra came in with Ritva on his shoulders. Birch shifted, looking almost nervous as Mithra came closer. “Now then, I bet you’re very worried about Jirachi, and I’m pleased to say it’s doing well! It’s awake too, and seems to be in perfect condition.”  
<Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? That fall was no big deal!>

Mithra jumped at the sounds in his head, looking around for the source of the directionless words. “U-uh, what was that Professor?”  
“That was Jirachi. As a powerful psychic pokemon, it seems Jirachi is capable of telepathy. Most pokemon can’t really talk, as you probably well know already. You’d be surprised how many young folks forget that fact…” Birch mused, as the white and golden pokemon soared around him, and Jirachi was right in front of Mithra.

<So YOU’RE the guy who brought me here! I guess that fall DID knock me around a bit, so thanks for making sure that I was okay! ...You’re kinda scrawny for a trainer.>

“H-Hey, I’m perfectly muscular for my age!”

<Right, right. And I’m not a mythical pokemon. Listen, kiddo, I appreciate what you’ve done for me. So, here’s the deal. You’re a trainer. I’m a pokemon with places to be, so… I’M going to join you. So long as YOU get me home in the end.> The little pokemon crossed its arms and looked determined. <I’m not taking no for an answer though.>

 

Birch and Mithra gaped at it, jaws hanging open. “A-are you certain you want to go with Mithra? He’s an untested trainer, he only just got his license…” Birch started, wordlessly handing Mithra a small red device and several pokeballs. Mithra stared at the items in his hands, then back at the pokemon hovering in front of him.

<Of course I’m sure. I don’t care about licenses or whatever. I just wanna go home, and he seems reliable! ‘S not like I’ll be HIS pokemon.>

“Well… if that’s how it is…” Mithra gawped, gulping a little as Jirachi settled on his head. “I mean, uh, I’d be glad to travel with you! But, I have no idea where you live or where to go…”

<Me neither! It’ll be an adventure. My name’s Astrophel, and I guess if you REALLY need me, I can step in. But I’ll be calling the shots then!> Astrophel snapped, and looked at Ritva who hissed something at them.

<Calm your tail, kiddo. I’m not stealing your trainer, you crazy lizard.>

“W-Well, with all that said and done… the device I’ve given you is a Pokedex. It records pokemon you see and capture -- “ Astrophel snorted loudly. “--And this one gives you a specialized permit to have Astrophel with you at all times and in all locations. Don’t lose this, it’s your identification and trainer’s license. You might try going to Petalburg, it’s not far from here and someone might know something about where Astrophel is supposed to live.” Birch supplied.

 

Mithra slumped, this was going to be one long adventure.

 

\-------------

 

Pokemon Obtained!

 

Littleroot Town

Ritva - Treecko  
Level 5 Female  
Overgrow  
Brave/ Sturdy Body

(Very technically speaking, Oldale Town)

  
Astrophel - Jirachi  
Level 100 Genderless  
Serene Grace  
Jolly / Takes plenty of siestas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go on this wonderful excursion into Mithra's struggles. 
> 
> Mithra is older than the age of 10, the standard pokemon trainer age. He's actually 18 and put off training in favor of education and had actually planned to continue his education... and then this happened.


	3. II. Representative

II. Representative

 

<I’m bored.>

 

Mithra sighed, a hand dragging over his face. They’d only been out on route 101 for about a half hour. The day was slowly getting warmer as he walked over the path. He didn’t want to admit to standing in front of the tall grass, nervous and scared, for almost half of that time. He’d paced, he’d reasoned with himself, he’d tried to talk himself into progressing without result. Astrophel, to his credit, hadn’t really commented on it and seemed almost amused at first. That old ingrained addage of “wild pokemon live in the tall grass!” was screaming at Mithra. He remembered tales of children wandering off into the grass and never coming home, or if they did come home, they were covered in beedrill stings and tears or had to go to the hospitals in the big cities so they wouldn’t die. 

 

Ritva sat in the sunlight, photosynthesizing placidly. She was secretly concerned about the fearfulness in how Mithra paced. She shrugged it off, everyone had their own faults and if his was that he needed a little -- a lot -- of time to work up the courage to walk into the home of wild pokemon, then so be it. With a deep breath, Mithra took a hesitant step towards the grass. His shoes grazed over the first blades of grass, the tips whisking over his knees. “I...I can do it!” he assured himself.

 

<No shit you can do it. It’s grass. The pokemon around here are small fry just like you. The trees and forests around here make it a paradise nursery for pokemon. There’s nothing you can’t handle for miles around.> Astrophel interjected, curtly cutting across his peptalk. Ritva hissed, joining them and scaling his body to settle herself half on his backpack and half on his shoulders.

<Slow your roll, barkbreath. He needs to be able to walk through some GRASS if we’re ever gonna go anywhere.>

 

Mithra groaned, shuffling into the grass further. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief, moving forward. Some other kids roamed around, looking at birds and plants. But he was feeling more and more sure of himself as time went on and he trudged through the grass. He could hear pokemon skittering and scurrying through the grass just like he was, but none of them seemed to pop out. He’d made it near Oldale Town’s path when he saw her. May, parked at a split in the path and staring intently at something. He heard a ping from his PokeNav, but ignored it for now.

 

“Hey!” he called, and got a sharp glare for it. He neared as she jerked her head towards whatever had caught her eyes. He shuffled forward, trying to ignore how she stared at the Jirachi perched on his head and the grumpy treecko on his shoulders. “What’s up?” he tried, whispering.

 

“There’s a wild pokemon over there. It looks like a poochyena… my DexNav says it’s got a rare move.” she explained shortly, pointing. He could see it, a thick bushy gray tail in the grass waggling back and forth as the canine pokemon bit and fed on something. “Why don’t you try sneaking up on it. You could use all the help you could get, wonderboy.” she slapped his back, pushing him forward.

 

He gulped, slowly sneaking closer, almost there when a tan-and-brown shape crashed into him from the grass. Astrophel peeled off his head, grinning broadly as Ritva leapt forward and tussled with the shape furiously. The poochyena ran off as Mithra blindly threw a pokeball in a panic. The ball snapped up the pokemon in a flash of red light and shook furiously on the ground. It pinged brightly and laid still. Mithra panted, eyes wide as the sound of both telepathic and physical laughter met his ears.

 

May was laughing, tears streaming from her eyes as Astrophel hovered in midair clutching their sides. “Oh-Oh my god! That was hilarious! I’ve never seen a worse sneaking attempt, what the heck was that!? You got startled by a zigzagoon!” May choked out around her laughter. Mithra blinked as Ritva slid the ball in his hands. His eyes fell to it, as his pokedex prompted him to enter a nickname for it. He considered a moment, full of awe and wonder.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED!

MICHI   
Male Zigzagoon   
Hasty Nature - Mischeivous

Gluttony Ability

Caught on Route 101

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mithra wasn’t hearing the laughter anymore. He was gently holding the ball that held his very first pokemon. He had caught it. All on his own. He hadn’t needed anyone’s help! Even though it was just a zigzagoon, Michi was HIS. His face split as his grin grew wide and he hugged it close. Astrophel’s laughter slowed as he took in the sight of a trainer, happy to have a new friend that he was already introducing to Ritva through the ball. The treecko seemed happy to meet the worn out raccoon, even after she’d hissed and snarled at Astrophel.

 

They didn’t understand. Why were they so happy? What was so special about that zigzagoon? Why didn’t Mithra just scoff and trounce it like they’d seen so many times in the past from other trainers? Was it just something that new trainers did? Astrophel glided over, pulling a mask of indifference over their curiosity and settling on Mithra’s head.

 

“Astro, look! We have a new friend! His name’s Michi and he’ll be a great help! I know he will!” Mithra enthused, smiling brightly at the legendary. May shuffled, crossing her arms some steps away. 

“It’s just a zigzagoon, Mithra! They’re not that great.” she scoffed, and blinked at the hard stare Mithra laid on her. “What?”

“He’s my friend! I don’t care if he IS a zigzagoon.” he snapped, storming off and not caring really where he was going as long as it was away from her judgemental stares and harsh tone. Astrophel frowned slightly, unable to really understand what Mithra meant but was wise enough to not really say anything. Not until they’d strode off Route 101, through Oldale Town, and were almost running to Route 103. 

<Kiddo, slow down! You’re gonna run into a tree at this rate!> The telepathic shout cut through Mithra’s furious thoughts right as he strode over a bushy tail and enraged another zigzagoon. This one didn’t look really eager to give up easily, growling and snapping at his legs as Mithra fell back with a shriek. Ritva leapt to his defense again, tangling with the zigzagoon and smashing it with her tail to defend him. Mithra scrabbled back on hands and heels, standing up once he’d found purchase on the ground. “R-Ritva, pound!” he called, trying to take control of the battle. 

 

The treecko let out a cry and slammed her tail into the zigzagoon’s side, sending it flying back to land on the ground hard. It let out a cry of pain and Mithra threw a pokeball at the screaming pokemon. It easily zapped into the ball, caught with little to no trouble. Mithra felt shaky, nerves frayed as he considered the pokedex and nicknamed the new partner.

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED!   
  


MAPACHE 

Male Zigzagoon

Bold Natured - Thoroughly Cunning

Pickup Ability

Caught on Route 103

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mithra did his best to steady himself, holding the two pokeballs in hand and falling to his knees hard. He’d hurt a pokemon in a blind fury and this was not going the right way at all. He took a few deep breaths, trying to think. “I gotta be more careful… I have to be.” he mumbled, standing and sliding the balls into the pockets of his bag. He sighed, running a hand over his face trying to relieve the stress. He’d gotten the farewell from his mother just an hour ago. He couldn’t give up this fast. Not with Astrophel counting on him and knowing that his father would be so… SO ashamed if he knew.

 

He squared his shoulders, walking with a purpose towards Oldale Town once again. He murmured a vow to be better, to try harder and not mess things up in the future. The Pokemon Center was his goal and he made good time there. He recalled Ritva to her ball, and looked at Astrophel, “You tired at all?”

 

Astrophel snorted, <If a little walk tired me out, I’d be a really BAD mythical pokemon. I’m fine, kiddo. Just take care of your pokemon.> Mithra shrugged, handing the balls to the nurse at the counter and trying to shrug off the way she stared at the pokemon making his head their personal throne. He sat and thought hard, trying to think of where he could improve. Probably with taking less than fifteen minutes to walk into tall grass… and maybe with not walking on pokemon’s tails… or getting so mad when someone insulted them. The flare of anger in his chest made Mithra discard the last idea. He was right to be defensive over his pokemon! They were his partners, after all. No one would mock his father for having his huge Slaking, even if it was lazy. But it was so… so strong. He let his hands relax from the firm fists they’d been clenched in. He wasn’t stupid.

 

Ritva wasn’t as strong as Slaking. Neither were Michi or Mapache. Astrophel was surely just as strong as the legends he’d grown up with, but like Astrophel had said… Astrophel was just traveling with him. He didn’t own the mythical pokemon. Mithra was just his escort, and there was no way he was going to listen to his commands in battle or otherwise. It was mystifying the way he hadn’t just left Mithra to flounder. 

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he looked up. “Sir, your pokemon are fighting fit.” the nurse told him, smiling as she handed over a tray holding three pokeballs. Mithra took them with numb hands and smiled back weakly. “T-Thanks.” he mumbled, plucking the balls off the tray and handing it back. The nurse walked off with the tray, and Mithra let all three pokemon out.

 

Michi, he noted, had darker fur than Mapache which made it a little easier to tell them apart. The little zigzagoons took in the sight of their trainer, the redder ferret pokemon looking just a little sour over the whole incident. Ritva clambered up onto the seat and took her spot in Mithra’s lap. “A-Alright, I guess now’s a good time to introduce myself! My name is Mithra, and this is Ritva. That guy’s Astrophel, and it’s nice to meet you!” he stuttered at first, tripping over his words but giving them both a genuine smile. Michi patted his knee, smiling right back as he barked. 

 

<He says that the pleasure is all his.> Astrophel informed him, in a tone that suggested he only barely cared. Mapache grumbled, but wagged his tail experimentally and found it working just fine. His face brightened and he stretched out, turning a few circles before looking back at Mithra. “Zig.” he intoned seriously, placing a small paw on his other knee.

<And HE says that everything’s forgiven for the tail thing.> Astrophel translated, just as carelessly as before.

 

“Ho-How do you know?” Mithra asked, not thinking for a moment as Astrophel smacked his forehead with a small hand. “Are you sure he’s okay? I didn’t mean to step all over his tail… I really didn’t, I was just so mad…”

<Kid, calm down! He’s fine. He says so himself, no hard feelings and all water under the bridge. And I KNOW because I can speak his lingo. I’m just, y’know, another pokemon. Who can speak with telepathy. If you’re doubting me, you can always just go without translations.> The Jirachi snarked at him, flicking his forehead. Mithra smiled weakly, scooping both of the bristle-furred pokemon up into a hug. “I-I’m so glad I didn’t hurt you and I’m so glad we can be friends!” he enthused. Both zigzagoons looked a little bit worried at the invasion of space, but licked his cheeks on either side. Mithra felt a little hopeful that maybe this wouldn’t be so hard as he walked out of the Pokemon Center with a brighter spring in his step.

 

The day was still young. He could still do this. All he had to do was keep his cool. He approached Route 102, seeing seagull pokemon soar overhead as he walked onto the route. The wind blew through the trees, and Mithra could hear the sounds of trainers pitting themselves against each other, pokemon cries, the sound of running water and just BARELY catch the scent of the ocean some far off distance away. He turned, seeing a small pond and a thick swathe of grass. He gulped, stepping forward into the grass and looking around. Mithra breathed a small sigh as he realized just how easy this was getting as time went on. Even if it was just walking through grass. Astrophel made himself comfortable, stretching out and opening a single eye as he reclined on the top of his backpack. Ritva was in her pokeball, taking a break from hanging out on Mithra’s shoulders but still handy.

<Watch out kiddo, you got a fan.> Astrophel warned just as a small white and green shape shuffled closer. <He doesn’t wanna fight though.> Mithra bent down to the pokemon’s level, and smiled welcomingly.

“Hi there… My name’s Mithra. D-Did you wanna be friends?” he asked, holding out a hand. The small pokemon shuffled in place, a thick pink blush covering its barely visible cheeks as it nodded, hiding what the thick fringe of hair didn’t with little hands. A single hand reached out, and took Mithra’s. “It’s nice to meet you!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


POKEMON OBTAINED!   
  


DHARMA

Male Ralts

Bashful Nature - Strong Willed

Synchronize Ability

Met on Route 102

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day went on with the four young pokemon getting to know their new trainer and Astrophel and each other. It was getting on well, as time progressed. Dharma was shy and prone to hiding behind the excitable Michi when tempers started to flare between Ritva and Mapache. Astrophel, for his part, simply napped the day away on Mithra’s bag and head, alternating between the two whenever he felt it appropriate. 

 

The team was getting better at working together, though it was a slow process. Dharma wanted nothing more than to growl and posture, but didn’t seem to know how to actually attack… Michi was far too excitable to sit still and rushed headlong into danger without a care, scaring Mithra. Mapache was better at it than either of them, sidestepping attacks and rushing at enemies with a startlingly strong tackle or intimidating wild pokemon into backing down. Ritva simply overwhelmed her opponents with speed and powerful slams from her tail, but wasn’t able to focus if her temper flared. Wurmples were a never-ending pain, and before long, the whole team and even Mithra were covered in thick, gooey-soft strands of wurmple silk that just tangled and stuck to fur and scale and skin with equal ferocity. Michi was the one who was the most tangled and tuckered out, but was unwilling to call it quits for lunch.

 

“C’mon Michi, we gotta eat at some point!” Mithra called to the ferret, who was so tangled up he didn’t even notice how bad it’d gotten into his bristles and fluff and around his limbs. He started to follow his trainer as best he could, and snarled at his bonds as he moved. They were deep in the route now, trying to catch a break before they reached Petalburg City. There was a blanket already being spread out on the ground and sandwiches being pulled out of Mithra’s backpack. Michi struggled against the thick strings, tromping over the ground without watching and crashed into a Wurmple. The caterpillar pokemon whirled, reflexively stabbing the prongs on its rear deep into Michi’s chest. Michi howled in agony, smashing the wurmple into the ground with frantic paws as Mithra started to run over. Blood was already pooling on the ground as the wurmple stabbed upwards again in a defensive frenzy to stop Michi from pounding it to death into the ground. Michi choked as the horn on its head caught him right in the throat, puncturing his trachea and blood dripped onto the wurmple’s head as he slowly stopped thrashing and went still just as Mithra finally caught up. The wurmple fled, scared and bloodied and bruised, leaving the limp, dead, lifeless form of Mithra’s first pokemon on the ground.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokemon Death…   
  


Michi

Male Zigzagoon

Caught on Route 101

Level 2 - Level 4

4/24/2016

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The tears came before Mithra really had taken in the image, leaking down his face as he hesitantly approached the lifeless form on the ground. There was a deep puncture in Michi’s throat, and two deep wounds in the chest. Mithra crumpled, uncertain of how to process just what had happened or how to react. Astrophel stirred as Mithra let out a wail of despair, hands shaking as he reached out for the zigzagoon’s body. There was no response from Michi’s body, the chest laid still and blood was slowly congealing in the bright daylight. Mithra slowly picked up the body, cradling the limp form to his chest and not caring how the blood soaked his shirt and hands, bright red and so very final. Astrophel frowned as Mithra sobbed, and sighed to themselves. 

 

Slowly, they floated in front of Mithra, lifting the distraught trainer’s chin, <This crying does you no good, Mithra. He’s gone. He can’t be brought back, and this is the way things are.> Mithra’s eyes were ringed red and overflowing with big, fat tears that trickled down his cheeks. “A-Astro…” he sobbed out, brokenly.

Mapache and Ritva came over, troubled by the sight of their trainer crumpled over and wailing like a baby without its mother. Mapache gasped as the sight hit, and he howled in despair. He hadn’t known Michi long, none of them had… but it was still a harsh blow to see a member of his own species lying dead in the arms of a human that was supposed to be trustworthy. Ritva simply held Mithra in her own gangly limbs, mourning the loss with soft hiccuping sobs. Dharma sat and sobbed against Mithra’s leg. The little emotion pokemon was closer to Michi than expected and the combined sorrow bubbling and building in everyone was backlashing violently on the small pokemon.

 

<Mithra, he probably had the best day of his life with you. Even if it was just an afternoon, he was so happy I thought he’d burst. He’s gone. That’s all there is to it. You can’t bring him back by wailing, and you certainly don’t honor him by wailing like a new-hatched eggling.> Astrophel continued sternly with a small tap to Mithra’s cheek when the boy’s eyes fell to the corpse a little too long for their tastes. 

 

<You move on. Bury your dead, mourn their passing, and be glad for the time you had with him. There is nothing else you can do but keep moving forward.> Astrophel intoned, eyes gleaming brightly. If mythical pokemon could cry, Mithra didn’t know. But he nodded, scrubbing his eyes and moving to the treeline. He sobbed a hiccup, unsure of how to proceed. Mapache strode forward, starting to dig into the soft earth with sharp claws with a determination to get the job done. Mithra was grateful as he laid the small, cold body near the hole and helped. Dirt dug under his nails and he didn’t care. He dug right back into the dirt, moving with a purpose as Ritva pitched in with Dharma. The solidarity of the team working together to bury their loved one… it was a grim feeling of odd pride and if the hole was deeper than was really necessary for one little zigzagoon, no one said anything.

 

Mithra slowly lowered Michi’s body into the small grave, stroking the soft bristles slowly and closing his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch as he slowly reached for the dirt to cover the body. It was covered in a lavender glow before he could reach it, and the earth slowly shifted to fill the hole and was gently packed into place. A small marker of stone jutted up from the earth, cloaked in the same glow. Mithra looked over to Astrophel, who simply looked at him with blue eyes that were losing the lavender shine of telekinesis. 

 

<...I liked him too.>

It was all he needed to say, and all that ever would be said. Mithra nodded slowly, standing up on numb legs and moving back to the blanket. Mapache, Dharma, and Ritva joined him, and while the sandwiches tasted like ash in their mouths… the sun was still shining, the wind still blew, pokemon called and cried in the late afternoon, and the pain of losing a friend was digging into their hearts. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
>  
> 
> Pokemon Progress:
> 
> Ritva - Level 8 [From Level 6]  
> Pound - Leer - Absorb
> 
> Mapache - Level 6 [From Level 2]  
> Tackle - Growl - Tail Whip
> 
> Dharma - Level 6 [From Level 3]  
> Growl - Confusion - Double Team
> 
> Astrophel - Level 100 [N/A]  
> Wish - Rest - Confusion


	4. III. Resolve

This kid was insane. There was no other way to describe this oddity in training method. Astrophel was centuries old, and even if most of their lifespan had been spent in a state of unconsciousness they knew that the kid was an oddity. Never before had they seen a trainer mourn a pokemon that they’d only known for an afternoon. Or seen a trainer that sat and talked with his pokemon for hours while eating a rather lengthy lunch. At least that was the excuse. “We’re taking a break, Astrophel! No need to drive ourselves to exhaustion. We aren’t in a rush or anything, are we?”, they’d been told. They were of the opinion that this was a shit method of training… or coping. Whichever it was, there was no doubt in Astrophel’s mind that it wasn’t doing any good to sit and 

just listen to the squabbles bubble up between Mapache and Ritva that Mithra just couldn’t understand. 

 

It wasn’t like there was eager antagonism between the two. Snarky sarcastic remarks about anything shot between the two like arrows, but easy enough to hide from a human who couldn’t understand the language. The source of their anger was easy enough to pinpoint. Never before had Astrophel seen the death of a single pokemon cause this much contention between people. They were quickly running out of patience, but it’s not like they could just fly off.

 

They didn’t want to admit that they’d probably be lost trying to find their way back on their own. Not to mention that being around a human was beneficial, even a young untested trainer was better than flying solo. So Astrophel swallowed the frustration and put on a happy face as they swiped the last sandwich from under Mithra’s hands with a telekinetic jerk.

 

He bit into the slightly squished sandwich with a pointed look at Mithra, who looked like he’d been smacked upside the head by a magikarp. <Are you going to deny me food? Rude.> Astrophel couldn’t resist the jab as they took another sharp bite into the squish-crunch of the berry-and-peanut butter sandwich. <We ARE going to get going at some point right? We’re not even halfway down this route and I wanna get home before I die of old age.>

 

Mithra flushed red with embarrassment and mumbled, “We just needed a break… but if you really wanna get going, then I guess we can go.” He stood up, starting to fold up the blanket after scooping up the plastic bags that the sandwiches had been packaged in and tucking them into his bag to dispose of later. Ritva crouched by Mithra’s backpack and huffed, her tail swinging with a slight agitation. Dharma gently patted her shoulder, hiding his eyes behind a thick fringe as he tried to soothe her anger. Mapache snorted loudly enough that he had to disguise the noise as a sneeze, so his trainer wouldn’t pick up on just how angry he was. Dharma looked over at the zigzagoon, shuffling a little on the spot as he stammered. Astrophel had had enough of their nonsense and cracked a thin amount of psy energy over their heads and making all three flinch.

 

<If you spend this whole journey BICKERING I will not be happy! I didn’t come along to listen to children argue over who was at fault for this or that. You’re gonna air your issues out, find a resolution, grow up, and move on.> They snapped, not even caring to hide the telepathic communication from Mithra.

 

“You guys have been arguing?” Mithra asked, voice small as the three looked away with guilt written on their faces. Astrophel smacked their own face, groaning loudly as Mapache started to bark at Ritva, who hissed and spat back, pushing past Dharma who was attempting to restrain her. Mithra looked helplessly at Astrophel, unable to understand without some hint of a translation.

<They’re talking about you, kiddo. You don’t wanna know.> Astrophel supplied, and blinked as Mithra’s expression hardened. “I don’t care if they’re talking about me, I want to know what they’re upset about! I can’t do anything if I don’t know what the problem is. I’m a trainer, I’m supposed to help my partners, not just sit here useless while they fight over me!”

 

Astrophel considered that, thoughtful as they hovered in place. <...I’ve never in my life met a trainer like you. Most just let their pokemon sort out their own issues. ...But if you really want to know…>  Mithra jumped slightly as Astrophel shot into his face, their own expression dark and unreadable, <You realize that if I help you now, you can’t ask me to take it away again in the future, right?>

 

Mithra swallowed, nodding in understanding and flinching slightly as the Jirachi’s hand pressed itself painfully firm against his forehead. <Just so long as you know.>

 

And then the world erupted into pain and noise, white hot and searing and the whole world loud enough to make his ears ring in agony and almost pop from the pressure of the sound alone. Mithra fell to his knees, screaming as his vision grew white and black at the edges and left him gasping for air. Just as soon as it’d came, it passed. The world was quiet and there was nothing but the lingering sensation of Astrophel’s hand on his forehead, hot and almost sizzling.

 

<I must be getting a little rusty… normally it’s a lot worse.> Astrophel informed him in a careless manner. The mental sound was enough to make Mithra’s head throb painfully in the back of his skull as he cracked open eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed. “Ow… A-Astro, what’d you do?” he groaned, slowly getting to his feet and using a tree to brace himself. 

 

“What’d you do to him!?” Ritva shrieked, launching herself at Astrophel with murder in her eyes. They simply held her in the air, letting her punch and swing ineffectively as they floated back slightly. <I gave him a gift. He can hear and understand you just as well as he can understand his own kind.>

 

Mithra gawped as he took in the sound of Ritva’s voice, feminine but sharp at the edges. She had a sharpness to her pronunciation, and it was elegant and unwavering in a way. “R-Ritva, you can talk?”   
“You can understand me?!” she gasped, turning to look at him as Astrophel set her down. Mapache snorted, “Oh great, now we can’t hide anything. That sucks.” His voice had a husky quality to it, a thick rasp throughout. It sounded rough, like he was recovering from a bad cold. Dharma squeaked, flustered and blushing as he hid his face again, “I-I think it’s o-okay… I-I d-don’t mind being u-understood a little better!” The small ralts had a small voice to match, soft and high, stuttering over a few words in nervousness. 

 

Mithra grinned widely, “Th-This is amazing! I can understand you and you can understand me, and oh my god, I didn’t think this was possible, how in the world did you do that Astro? Nevermind the how, I can understand you all and that helps out a lot, thank you so so so so much Astro!” Mithra’s babbling was enough to make Astrophel laugh, not even minding the hug that’d come from almost nowhere as Mithra held the small legendary pokemon in a tight grip. 

 

<It was really nothing, gerroff me Mithra! Sure, you can understand pokemon now, big woop. Lots of people can, it’s just that most humans can’t. But maybe now we can get to the bottom of this whole debacle.> They leveled the younger three pokemon with a significant look. 

 

“About time! I want it out there anyway! Mithra sucks as a trainer! Michi died because Mithra wasn’t looking out for him and Michi ended up getting attacked! What kind of trainer just makes his pokemon fend for themselves! Not to mention, he walked all over me when we met!” Mapache shouted, his stance widening as if he expected someone to attack him as he bared his small fangs. Dharma winced, starting to speak when Ritva cut over his words, getting into Mapache’s face. 

“Oh yeah!? I think Michi got into that problem because he wasn’t sticking around close enough! The rest of us were doing just fine, even if we were sticky and silky! Mithra is new, mistakes are gonna be made! It’s not his fault that Michi wasn’t able to keep up!” she snapped, her teeth clenched. Mithra flinched as if struck, feeling even worse than before.

 

“I... I’m so sorry…” he mumbled, leaning hard against the tree he’d used as support. “I never meant for Michi to get so badly hurt. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. It was my fault I couldn’t keep track of everyone. I did walk all over you Mapache… I did my best to keep everything together. I guess this is why normal trainers keep their pokemon in pokeballs… so things like this don’t happen.” 

 

Mapache growled, eyes narrowed. “You’d keep us in those little things forever? You wouldn’t let us out to walk around? Just to do battle and get hurt and then right back in? No way! That’s no way to live and I’ll go spear myself on a Wurmple’s horns right now if you say we’re gonna do it that way! You caught us, you’re our trainer and we’re obligated to listen to you, but that doesn’t mean we’re gonna take it all lying down. I like being able to feel the grass under my feet, and you can’t take that away from me. It’s not fair, not when you already control us. We stay out. You make your mistakes, I get that. But if your mistakes mean that people keep dying, then I’m going to leave.” he spat, marching over to stare Mithra in the eyes. “You understand me, Mithra?”

 

Mithra nodded, solemn as he knelt to get down on Mapache’s level. “I understand you, Mapache. I can’t promise that mistakes won’t be made ever again but… I’ll do my very best to make sure that no one gets left behind again. No one has to go into the balls unless they want to. I want you all to be happy that we’re together, not upset and stressed out.” he said, voice wavering a little. Mapache stared into Mithra’s eyes, “...I’ll trust you for now.”

 

Mithra smiled, hopeful and small and so painfully honest, “Thank you Mapache. Now let’s get going!” 

  
  


The air was feeling lighter as they strode down the path with a purpose some hour or two later. Astrophel was napping on Mithra’s backpack, snoring lightly in the human’s ear as Mithra chatted amiably with Ritva. At his heels, Dharma rode on Mapache’s back listening to the soft conversation. A shout cut through the atmosphere of their group as a young boy ran up to Mithra, “Hey, you’re a trainer!” Mithra paused as the boy panted, hunched over to breathe with his hands on his knees. “U-Uh, yeah. I am? Nice to meet yo--”   
“Battle me! You can’t refuse if you’re an official trainer!” the boy screamed over him, thrusting out a pokeball in challenge. Mithra took a step back, uncertainty written over his face, “Okay? I-I guess I can battle you… I’ve never battled anyone before.”

 

The youngster grinned, letting out an eager zigzagoon. “Great! That means I’ll win no problem. My name’s Calvin, by the way!” the boy’s voice took on a cocky edge that pissed Mithra off.

 

“My name’s Mithra, and you won’t be winning this one just because you’ve battled before!” he snapped, as Mapache eagerly pawed the ground and darted to meet Calvin’s zigzagoon. Dharma cheered on his friend from the sidelines, while Ritva sat nearby with calculating eyes. The battle began in earnest, the two zigzagoons clawing and tackling each other.

 

“Mapache, back up, then use Tackle!” Mithra ordered, as the two zigzagoons broke off long enough for the trainers to act. Mapache scooted several steps back, taking advantage of the huge battleground to get some more space before launching himself in a darting zigzag towards his opponent and catching the other pokemon in the side. It was very clear that Mapache was stronger and faster as Calvin’s zigzagoon went tumbling back with a loud yelp of pain. Calvin gritted his teeth, “Get up, Zigzagoon! Tackle!” 

 

Zigzagoon struggled to its paws, shaking off the pain before streaking towards Mapache in twisting line. Mapache pivoted on his rear legs, letting him zip past before giving chase and overtaking the other zigzagoon. He leapt onto the other pokemon’s back and drove him to the ground before springboarding off Zigzagoon’s back and landing neatly a few feet away. 

 

“Give up, you can’t beat me and we both know it!” Mapache snarled, growling fiercely. The other zigzagoon got up shakily, quivering and unwilling to fight anymore, running back to his trainer. “Yeah, that’s what I THOUGHT!” 

 

Calvin looked at his shivering and scared zigzagoon, groaning. “C’mon Zigzagoon…” he muttered, looking rather embarrassed. Mithra grinned, “Guess this means I win!” Calvin huffed, but walked over anyway, forking over a handful of money. “Yeah yeah, don’t be so smug. We were just tired from winning all our other battles, that’s all!” 

 

Mapache huffed, panting from the exertion of a good battle as he rejoined his teammates. Mithra held out his hand, “It was a good battle, all things considered!” Calvin shrugged, not taking the offered hand. “Whatever.” Astrophel peered around Mithra’s shoulder at Calvin, having been awoken by the commotion, <It’s poor form to be a sore loser, kid. You lost, get over it.>

 

Calvin did a passable imitation of a magikarp, eyes bugged out at the sight of Astrophel yawning on Mithra’s shoulder. “Is that a… CHEATER! You only won because you have a legendary pokemon! No way was that win fair!” he shouted, making Mithra jump.

“But Astrophel was asleep the whole time… how could he have done anything?”   
“It’s a Jirachi! Everyone knows that Jirachi grant wishes! You could’ve just wished for your stupid zigzagoon to win!”  Calvin snapped, recalling his zigzagoon to its pokeball. “You cheat, you’re no real pokemon trainer!” 

 

Mithra’s heart dropped as Calvin started to stomp his way towards Oldale Town. He slowly moved on, and the conversation was a lot quieter from then on. Astrophel fell silent, sighing gently into the fabric of Mithra’s shirt. 

 

It was a long, long walk to Petalburg City from there, the twilight glow of houses and buildings lighting the night slowly as Mithra finally arrived in town. It was a few blocks down that he found the Pokemon Center, and from there… a crash night in a rented out room. Astrophel had perched themselves neatly on the desk and rolled up in their ribbon-like streamers, snoring loudly. Ritva took a spot on Mithra’s chest, and Mapache had decided to sleep at his knees. It was warm, the blankets were a little too scratchy-soft, and it wasn’t home… but it was good enough and Mithra felt himself drift away into dreamland.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The morning light was refreshing, and the good night’s sleep had done a lot to repair Mithra’s mood and confidence. The idea of Astrophel cheating on his behalf seemed more and more ludicrous as he thought about it. Astrophel was lazy, selfish, and most of all honest. Mithra could not pinpoint a single time the legendary pokemon had lied to him. While they hadn’t said anything about not helping them yesterday, he remembered Astrophel distinctly saying that he would not help Mithra in his quest. Mithra pondered on what Astrophel really wanted while he absentmindedly brushed his teeth in the adjacent bathroom. When he’d freshly showered, shaved his legs, and gotten dressed, he looked over at his sleepy pokemon. Ritva looked like she was still one step from falling over, Mapache was up and ready to go, Dharma was yawning a little but awake, and Astrophel…

 

Astrophe was still actually asleep. Mithra rolled his eyes, scooping up the little pokemon and carrying him out to the breakfast line where one of the Nurses had set up a small buffet line for pokemon trainers. He’d never had pokemon center food before, and it was not that bad. The eggs were a little soggy and the bacon was weirdly flat, but it was good all the same. 

 

Walking out into the open air of the city, Mithra consulted his pokeNav and got the best directions to his father’s gym. He’d missed his dad, and if anyone knew about legends it was him. Or the library. But the library didn’t have his dad in it, and he wanted to see what his father had done to the Gym anyway. He set off at a brisk walk, smiling a little more as he went. 

 

The Petalburg City Gym wasn’t that far away from the Pokemon Center, just a few blocks down and a left but by the time Mithra had arrived, he realized he’d been in a dead sprint. He slowed down as his pokemon caught up to him, Ritva ahead of Dharma and Mapache who had decided at some point to have Mapache carry the ralts on his back. Astrophel clung to Mithra’s shoulder, moving up to his head as Ritva launched herself and landed right where he’d been a second ago. Mithra only stumbled a little, getting used to being his pokemon’s perch as time went on. He smiled, panting a little as he walked over to the entrance.

 

As he approached, his father walked out with a young man, talking about the battle they’d just had. Apparently the teen had lost, but he wasn’t throwing a fit or anything, and was listening to his father’s advice before running off with a waved farewell. His father watched the teen go before he noticed Mithra. 

 

“Son! I didn’t expect to see you here, come in, come in, you look like someone chewed on you.” Norman called, waving him in. Mithra felt his eyes well up with tears as he ran over, unable to stop himself from clinging to Norman’s chest with a loud sob. The man smiled slightly, patting his son’s back as he led them inside. He didn’t comment on the small crowd of pokemon that followed until they got inside and he could sit Mithra down on a small cushion. 

 

“Looks like you’re becoming a pokemon trainer, huh son?” he commented, taking in the menagerie. “With some pretty powerful partners if I’m recognizing that little guy right.”

Mithra sniffled, rubbing his eyes. “Y-Yeah… these guys are my partners… I… I’ve already… lost… lost one.” he mumbled.

Norman’s eyes widened as he drew his son into a tight hug. “It’s never easy to lose a partner. Especially so soon on a journey. But we move on. We do better.” he murmured, “It’s all we can do, to honor their memory. ...Now, introduce me to your friends, we have a lot of catching up to do.”

 

Mithra smiled, shaky and small, but genuine as he wiped his eyes clear and started the introductions. “That’s Ritva, Professor Birch gave her to me after I helped him out with a poochyena. Mapache is the zigzagoon, he’s really cool and tough. My ralts buddy is named Dharma, and he’s a little shy. And… this is Astrophel. They’re not really my partner…” Mithra trailed off, not sure how to describe their relationship.

 

<Your son is assisting me. He’s helping me get home, after he found me in a crater of my own making.> Astrophel cut in, <And I’m not his pokemon. I don’t listen to his commands, and I do things my own way.>

Norman raised an eyebrow, unperturbed by the telepathic interruption. “I see. It would make sense that you don’t respect my son as a trainer. He hasn’t proven himself to you, has he?”

<We met the night before last. All I can say is that your son is more caring about pokemon than I would attribute to a normal trainer.> Astrophel said. Mithra shuffled in place, blushing a little. 

“Well, that’s a good thing in my opinion. Caring about your partners is a good step towards becoming a great trainer.” Norman grinned, thumping his son jovially on the back.

 

Mithra coughed a little, smiling at his father’s approval. “T-Thanks dad.” The door of the gym slid open, and a green-haired teen poked his head in, hesitant.

“A-Are you Norman? Th-The Gym Leader?”   
“Thats right, I am. What can I do for you?” Norman replied, standing up. Mithra sat back, pulling himself back together.

“M-My name’s Wally. My family is sending me to Verdanturf Town to live with my cousin, and… well, I wanted to catch a pokemon for company. I-I’ve just never done it before and… I was hoping you could help?” Wally stuttered, nervous but determined.

Norman looked thoughtful, looking the boy up and down. He had a soft voice, but a fiercely determined gleam in his eyes. “Hmm… alright. Mithra, you heard the story, right? You’re experienced at catching pokemon, so why don’t you give Wally a hand?” 

Mithra stood up, shaking the dust off his pants as he walked over, “Yeah, ‘course I can. Nice to meet you Wally, I’m Mithra.” He held out his hand, and Wally cautiously shook it. Norman handed the boy a few pokeballs, “I can lend you one of my pokemon for this excursion.” 

 

Wally looked at the contained pokemon with amazement, “W-Wow… a pokemon. I-I won’t let you down! C’mon Mithra!” Wally dashed out without a second look back, an eager expression on his face. Mithra followed with his pokemon in hot pursuit, running alongside. “S-So Mithra, if you’re Norman’s s-son, you must be f-from Jhoto! I h-heard about it on the news.” Wally offered as he slowed down. Mithra nodded, “That’s right. I’m from Olivine City! It’s a port city, so we lived next to the ocean. I got my first pokemon just yesterday, so you and I are in the same sorta boat.” 

 

Wally looked at his team in amazement, “Wow… you already caught a lot of pokemon. Even a legendary!” 

“Well, catch… implies that Astrophel didn’t just join me cuz they felt like it.” Mithra said with a small laugh. 

<Yeah. I’m too awesome to be caught by this bozo.>Astrophel grinned at Wally, holding onto Mithra’s shoulders. Wally grinned a little, overcoming some of his stutter as they approached Route 102. 

“So… wild pokemon live in the tall grass. M-Might as well give it my best!” Wally stated with a determined grin, walking into the grass with a bravado Mithra wished he’d had when he first walked out of Littleroot. Wally shuffled around, blinking a little with uncertainty. “So… do they just appear or -- AH!” He yelped as a Ralts appeared from the grass. Wally threw the pokeball he’d been lent and a zigzagoon emerged. He took a few steadying breaths as he engaged in a small tussle with the ralts, and eventually caught it. 

 

“Wo-Wow… I c-caught a pokemon! I caught a pokemon, all on my own! Thank you Mithra, you helped me out a lot!” Wally enthused, dancing around with the pokeball containing his ralts.

<Mithra and I kinda just stood here and watched. Not like we caught that Ralts for you, y’know.> Astrophel commented.

“But you WERE here for me, if I needed help! And that’s really what matters.” Wally explained, walking to meet them outside of the tall grass. 

“You caught a cool ralts too! Dharma and your ralts might be good friends, since this is where Dharma comes from.” Mithra said, as Dharma hid his face again.

“I-I m-might’ve m-met him…” Dharma murmured as Wally let his Ralts out to say hello as they wlked back to the gym.

 

The other ralts was slightly larger than Dharma, and seemed to be a bit more temperamental. “Heeeeey! I know you.” the other Ralts said, pointing at Dharma. “You’re the crybaby from down the way, the one who cried for momma when that zigzagoon bullied you! I think I helped you out then, didn’t I? Fancy running into you again.” 

Dharma flushed bright red, “T-That was a l-long time ago. I-I’m a lot stronger now.” 

“Yeah, whatever you say crybaby. I know that I’m gonna be awesome with my new trainer. Yours looks like he couldn’t battle his way out of a paper bag!” Ralts boasted, not even minding the fact that he was covered in small scrapes from his tussle with Norman’s zigzagoon. Dharma looked angry, but calmed down as Mapache spoke up.

“I dunno, kid. Your trainer doesn’t seem like the traveling type. I think you got caught to be a companion, not a fighter. WE travel.” the zigzagoon pointed out, as Ritva chuckled.

“Ooooh, gonna need a burn heal for that one, kid.” she chirped from her spot on Mithra’s shoulder. Wally’s Ralts huffed, about to retaliate when his trainer scooped him up as they walked into the gym.

“Mr. Norman, thank you so much. Mithra helped me catch my first pokemon, and I’m so grateful. Mithra, could I see your pokeNav? I had this chip for the PlayNav function, but… I never really got a PokeNav of my own. Yours doesn’t seem to have this so… please, take it!” Wally said, holding out the chip for Mithra to take. Mithra stood off to the side, letting Norman give Wally a quick lecture on pokemon care while he installed the chip in his pokeNav. He smiled as it lit up as a successful installation, and quickly shuffled through the options which all seemed to allow for a VR space to play with his pokemon, do something called “super training”, or even trade pokemon with others far far away. Wally waved goodbye as he left, calling back a final thank you as Norman turned to Mithra.

 

“Son, I know you’re probably going to end up taking the gym badge challenge as you travel. I think it’d help you grow, so I’m going to give you a hand. Go to Rustboro City, and challenge the leader there, her name is Roxanne. Test yourself and believe in your pokemon.” He placed his hands on Mithra’s shoulders, looking his son in the eyes. “I know you can do it. It will probably help out Astrophel as well, in finding his way home. As to where that is… I don’t know. I’ve heard legends and rumors about Jirachi, but none of them are really concrete. More about what they do, rather than where they live. Mostly for good reason, since it’s somewhat taboo to invade the territory of a legendary pokemon without invitation. People probably won’t tell you things unless you prove yourself and one of the best ways to do it is to obtain gym badges. Those are your proof of strength, intelligence, and will. I believe in you though, don’t think I doubt in you for a second.”

 

Mithra felt his face set into a determined expression as he nodded, “Okay dad. But… if I’m going to get gym badges… I’ll have to fight you too!” Norman leaned back with a smile as Mithra took in that fact. “And I’ll win, I can’t lose to my dad after all. That’d be lame, eheheh.” Mithra laughed with his father, who grinned down at him.

“When you can show me four badges, then I’ll battle you son. Before then, and I’m afraid I might just grind ya into paste, kiddo!” Norman teased, drawing his son into a tight hug and rubbing his knuckles across his head playfully.

 

“A-Aagh, dad! You’re messing up my hair, stooop! Geez, okay, I get it! I’ll come here when I get four badges.” Mithra promised, breaking free of his dad’s hold. Astrophel coughed, meaningfully.

<Not to break up such a sappy sight, but if we want to get to Rustboro City before nightfall, we gotta go like, NOW.>  Mithra sighed, hugging his dad. “Astro’s right. We’ll be back, just you wait!”

 

Norman smiled as his son left, waving in farewell as he dashed down the road. “I’ll be waiting then, son.” he murmured to himself, filled with an odd sort of pride as his son became a small spot on the streets and vanished out of sight. He turned back inside, looking at his pokemon. The three sloth pokemon looked at him with concern, even big old Slaking, who couldn’t be bothered for most things. “...Well? No time to waste, if we want to win over Mithra, we’re gonna have to train!” Norman said firmly, clapping his hands as the pokemon grinned and scrambled to get to training.

 

Things were going to be okay.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Progress!
> 
>  
> 
> Ritva - Level 9 [from level 8]  
> Pound - Leer - Absorb - Quick Attack
> 
> Mapache - Level 9 [from level 6]  
> Tackle - Growl - Tail Whip - Sand Attack
> 
> Dharma - Level 9 [from level 6]  
> Growl - Confusion - Double Team - Teleport
> 
> Astrophel - Level 100 [Max Level]
> 
> Wish - Rest - Confusion


	5. IV. Aqua

The sea breeze slapped Mithra in the face as he raced along Route 104’s sandy beaches. It was a huge reminder of home, from the soft white sand to the sight of bird pokemon soaring high above on long wings. He recognized them as wingulls and they were a constant just about anywhere. He was so enthralled with watching the spinning birds he wasn’t quite watching where he was going and walked headlong into a huge log that made up part of a dock that attached to the ledge of rock nearby. He fell back, landing hard on his rear as his pokemon laughed at the sight of the human just walking right into a huge log.

 

“H-Haha, laugh it up you guys.” he mumbled, rubbing his head.

“Well, I’ve met zubats, and even they’re not blind enough to just walk right into something taller than they are. And they have no eyes!” Mapache crowed, rolling on his back to hold his midsection. A soft cawing laugh caught his ears and Mithra looked up to see a wingull hop down from atop the dock and land nearby. 

“Ag due, that was a pretty bent wipeout. You took it like a champ though, rollin it off like a pro, cheah.” she squawked, looking at Mithra with no small amount of humor in her eyes. “Not bad for a lil grommet like yourself.”

Mithra blinked at the bird, who looked back at him, “What?”

“Cheah due, lemme hang with ya. I’d be amped to be your brah, due.” 

“Uh?”

“Ag, just throw the ball at me, due!” she squawked. Mithra looked at her blankly as Astrophel shrugged, <I can help you speak Pokemon, that doesn’t mean that you automatically understand accents.> Mithra hesitantly threw a pokeball at her, and she eagerly went inside.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


POKEMON OBTAINED!

MARISOL

Female Wingull

Brave Nature - Capable of taking hits

Keen Eye Ability

Caught on Route 104

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mithra looked at his other pokemon for a moment, “...Did...Did any of you catch that?”   
All four of them shook their heads. Mapache was the first to recover, “Wingulls are weird.”

 

Marisol let herself out, shaking off the energy that’d coalesced on her wings. “Wingulls ain’ rattly, due. We’re just old school.” she retorted, having heard the tail end of his sentence. “Ag bru, you think wingulls barnwall with the bennies or something? That’s mad eggy.”

“Speak sense lady!” Mapache retorted, and Mithra grinned. 

“Well, I think it’s great that we made a new friend! I like you Marisol.”

“We’ll be brosefs in no time, brah!” she replied, taking a spot on his shoulder.

 

Mapache grumbled as they continued on, snorting as Dharma tried to soothe his ire on his back. Ritva looked at the wingull, “Bout time we got another girl on the team. It’s been nothing but boys!” Mithra laughed, walking up the stairs that’d been carved into the ledge of stone up to the grassy path. Not too far from the dock was a house. An old man and an older wingull sat in front, enjoying the sea air.

“Who are those two?”

“Them gandelfs is Mr. Briney and Peeko. Peeko be our wahine mama what begat all us wingull ‘round here. Made it boss, too.” Marisol informed him, tipping up her beak in respect. Ritva blinked, “Wha?”

“I think she means that Peeko is her mom and her trainer is Mr. Briney and they make it safe around here for all the wingulls.” Dharma tried.

“Yeah bra! Lil grommet’s got it!” 

 

Mithra could already feel a grand friendship brewing as they continued on and beachside grass paths turned into thick foliage and the beginnings of a forest. “Wow, this forest is huge.” Mithra mumbled as he stared at the entrance. Not far away, a teenager was sitting at what had to be an expensive portable gazebo, eating lunch with a well-groomed zigzagoon. Mithra approached, feeling oddly grubby as he did. 

“Uh… hi there. Do you--”   
The boy cut him off with an imperious sniff, “What do you want commoner? If its a battle you’re after,  I can accomodate you. After all, I’m rich.” 

Mithra blinked, “I… what? A battle?”   
“Alright, you’ve pulled my leg.” The other trainer stood up, sighing as if very put upon. Mithra stood there, somewhat dumbfounded as he did. “Zigzagoon here is my prized pokemon, I’ve put a lot of money into him. So of course, he won’t lose.”

 

Mapache growled, his fur bristling as the other zigzagoon sauntered over, his face just as cocky as his trainer’s. “Lemme at em, I don’t like the look on that guy’s face!” he snarled, stepping forward as Dharma slid off and stood in front of the zigzagoon, an intense expression on his face.

“I’m battling him.” he announced, and Mapache’s ears laid flat against his skull. “Dharma, are you sure?”

“I’m certain.”

 

The boy looked at Dharma, “What a ratty little pokemon. This will be easy if you’re going with THAT pokemon.” he taunted, standing back. “But it’s your funeral. Zigzagoon, tackle!”   
“Dharma, confusion!” Mithra ordered. 

Dharma threw a lash of telekinetic force at the zigzagoon, catching it dead in its tracks and throwing it back. Zigzagoon powered through the pain, running fast to catch Dharma in the chest and send the slight pokemon back a few staggered paces. 

“Ag bru, that zigzagoon’s ham, lil grommet!” Marisol encouraged, not that anyone really caught her words. But the thought counted, and Dharma stood up with a renewed vigor.

“Good job Dharma, double team!”

“Zigzagoon, growl!”   
  


The small racoon growled low and long, making Dharma flinch for a scant moment before erupting into illusory copies, each one moving around erratically and confusing the zigzagoon.

“Don’t let that little wretch fool you, Tackle!”   
“Confusion again Dharma!” 

Dharma’s clones proved to be the zigzagoon’s weak point as it charged at the illusions with no result and letting Dharma slip behind him. With a wave of his hands, Dharma launched a new volley of psychic energy, catching the zigzagoon in the rear and sending it face first into the mud.

 

The boy cursed, pulling out a small spray bottle and calling his pokemon over. The zigzagoon stumbled over, smacking into its own paws several times as an odd purplish tinge covered its eyes. With a small spray, it shook itself, looking renewed. 

“Back in the battle, zigzagoon!”

“Dharma, don’t let up! Confusion!”

 

Dharma screamed as he unleashed the biggest wave of psychic energy he could manage right at the zigzagoon. It slammed into the small pokemon and sent it flying head over tail into the air. It landed hard with a yelp, and passed out.

“W-What?! How could that little monster take out my precious zigzagoon?! I’m rich! This shouldn’t happen!” the other trainer yelped, dropping money in a panic as he ran off towards Petalburg with his unconscious pokemon and leaving Mithra, along with all his belongings, behind. Mithra blinked, and patted Dharma praisingly. “Good job Dharma. That was awesome!” The ralts looked up at him and smiled with all his teeth, beaming at the feeling of getting things done and making his trainer proud.

“T-Thanks! It was f-fun!” he panted, and let out a squeak as Marisol flew into his face, squawking her congratulations. Mithra scooped up the money and pocketed it, looking towards the gazebo. It had all sorts of finery and extraneous goods on it. “Man, that benny was a mad accessory man.” Marisol commented, hopping back on Mithra’s shoulder. Astrophel shrugged, <Some trainers just like to buy their way to victory. It’s the way of things, and they’re not really in it for the journey. They mostly like to just show off.>

 

Mithra turned to look at the forest as they strode in, “Maybe he’ll learn something from that beating!” he joked, stopping for a moment as he felt Astrophel open the zipper of his backpack and situate himself inside. “Tired already, Astro?”

<It’s just a nap, Mithra.>

“Suit yourself.” Mithra said, moving on into the full shade of the forest’s trees with his pokemon alongside. Dharma had gotten back on Mapache’s back, and Ritva seemed content to walk with him as Marisol preened on his shoulder.

There was a soft thud as something fell from the canopy onto Mithra, driving him to the ground with its sheer dead weight and sending some of the pokeballs in his pocket flying. One landed on the shape, and snapped it up inside.

 

“What was that!?” Mithra coughed, sitting up and dislodging the pinged pokeball from his back. He scooped it up, unsure of just what he’d “caught” as he let the pokemon inside out. It was a slakoth. A lazy-eyed, rather uncertain looking Slakoth.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED!

BOLT

Male Slakoth   
Timid Nature - Good perseverance   
Truant Ability   
Caught in Petalburg Woods

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m… really sorry…. I didn’t…. Mean to … fall on you.” the slakoth mumbled, slowly. “I… lost my…. Grip.” He shifted a little, sitting up lazily as it pointed to a branch with deep claw marks in the wood. Mithra simply stared at the slakoth helplessly. “I… didn’t mean to … uhm… catch you?”   
  
Bolt sat there for a long… long time, processing what he’d said. “I…. got…..caught?” 

“Yeah grom, it’s right haggard that you’re here!” Marisol cheered, hopping over to rub her beak on his head playfully. Bolt leaned back slowly, looking uncomfortable. “But… I was… happy being… wild? I don’t… want to… travel.” he mumbled.

Marisol frowned as best she could with a beak. “Whaaaa? That’s mad eggy, brah.”

“I… don’t…. Understand.” Bolt mumbled.

“Join the club kid, none of us understand the birdbrain.” Mapache interjected. Mithra stood up, brushing the dirt from his shorts. “Well… not much we can do now. Maybe we can… find a … good home for you? I don’t really know the protocol here.” he mumbled, consulting the PokeNav for help.

 

“Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Trainer’s Tutorial Lessons! You seem to have caught a pokemon you do not like, or does not fit your team. There are many ways to fix this, from releasing the pokemon into the wild from a Pokemon Center, trading it away, or giving it to a loved one! So long as you're the owner of the pokeball containing the pokemon has it’s registration erased or changed, you are well within legal rights to whatever makes you and the pokemon happy!” The little yellow device’s speakers had a gritty quality, but the helpful Trainer Tutorial videos did come in handy sometimes.

 

“Well… I guess you’re gonna have to at least come with us to Rustboro City before we can find you a new home. If I don’t, I’ll probably get in serious trouble… are you okay with that?” MIthra asked, looking at Bolt.

“I… guess...so.” the slakoth mumbled, looking at the pokeball. “I’m not… very…. Fast…. Can I…. go back… in the…. Ball?” 

Mithra nodded, recalling Bolt to the pokeball he’d been captured in. Ritva sighed, “So, what do we do with him?” she asked as they continued along, trudging through the grass and taking out any wurmples or taillows that harassed them as they walked.

“I don’t know… I mean, I think pokemon centers just take the pokemon for a while and then put them wherever they should fit, but… I think Bolt would be happier if he had a companion or something so this doesn’t happen again.” Mithra commented. 

“Mad grom be hella unhappy, bru.” Marisol put in, shaking her head in sympathy. Mithra looked at her, “I seriously can’t understand you, Marisol. I mean, I get that you’re saying things, but… they don’t make sense.”

“Ag, bruh, you’ll pick up hella fast.” she retorted with a smirk. 

 

“Excuse me, young man?” Mithra blinked as a scientist walked down the path to meet him, looking very curious. “Could you help me?” 

“I...I think so?” Mithra replied, uncertainly. Astrophel looked up, rubbing his eyes as he peered over Mithra’s free shoulder at the man. “What’s wrong?”

The scientist brightened, “Well, you see, I’m looking for a pokemon called shroomish. I’m very fond of them, you see. But I haven’t really seen hide nor hair of them, and I was wondering if you’d spotted any.” Mithra was about to respond when a shriek cut through his words.

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” A new man burst out as he ran down the path, pointing angrily at the scientist. He was wearing rather nautical clothing, hair tied back in a doo-rag, blue, black, and white all over his clothes as he approached. A stylized “A” was emblazoned on his doorag,looking like it was supposed to be a bone of some kind.

“I was supposed to just ambush you on the way to Rustboro, but you had to take for-fucking-EVER! Just hand over those research papers of yours and we can all go home and call it a day!” the man screamed. 

 

The scientist yelped, hiding behind Mithra, who stared at the man incredulously. “What!?”

“Y-You’re a trainer, right? You must be e-e-e-experienced, considering you have a Jirachi with you! P-Please help me!” 

“Wait, you don’t understand I--”   
“What is this kid, you’re protecting him?! Fine then, Poochyena, get him!” The strange man shrieked, releasing a poochyena. The canine pokemon growled and lunged, but was blasted by a burst of high-pressure water from Marisol, who dove down to meet it. 

“Ag ham, that’s wicked eggy!” she shrieked, taunting the dog who howled in a rage and rushed to meet her head-on in a tackle.

“Wing Attack!” 

 

The bird spread her wings, soaring over the dog and wheeling back sharply to slam herself beak-first into the back of the poochyena’s head. It snarled, shaking itself and letting saliva flow from its mouth as it glared at her. “I always wanted to try wingull for dinner…” it growled, snapping its jaws at her.

“Supersonic Marisol! Don’t let that thing get too close!” Mithra shouted. Marisol let out a high-pitched ringing noise from her beak, targeting Poochyena’s ears as it writhed and twisted to escape the sound to no success. It growled, attempting to lunge at her but misplacing its feet and tumbling, clamping its jaws on its leg and hurting itself. 

Marisol laughed as she soared higher, turning back to slam a torrent of water on the poochyena as she dove down. The pressure was intense and when flapped her wings to peel away and regain altitude, the poochyena was gasping for air, blubbering on the ground as it coughed and wheezed before passing out in a puddle. The man in blue shrieked and recalled the poochyena to its ball with a wild face.

“That was a lucky win, battle me again!” he shouted, “Is what I’d like to say. But I got other business anyway in Rustboro City! See you fuckers later, it ain’ worth it here.” He turned and ran off like an Olympic sprinter, shame-faced and beaten. The scientist beamed as he shook Mithra’s hand excitedly, “Oh thank you, thank you so much young man! I don’t know what I would’ve done if he’d gotten my research. Please, take this, it’s the least I can do for such an extraordinary trainer!” 

 

Mithra took the offered device, blinking at it as he tried to puzzle out its function. “That’s an Experience Share, my boy! Turn it on, and it’s like a boost of energy for your pokemon, even the ones that don’t fight! ...Wait, did that man say something about Rustboro City? Oh gosh, I can’t stay around here! I have to get going! Thank you again, my boy. If you ever stop by the Devon Corporation in Rustboro, my name is Dylan.” the scientist told him, shaking his hands gratefully before running off down the road. Marisol landed neatly on Mithra’s shoulder with a few flaps of her wings.

“Bru, that was mad hokey.” she commented, and Mithra couldn’t help but agree.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stepping out from the shade of the forest, Mithra had to shield his eyes as he moved from the grassy path onto a dirt one. A nearby kid was playing with his whismur, shouting to each other and getting louder as they went on. Mithra watched with no small amount of confusion as the whismur’s sound waves knocked the little boy on his ass. He moved to help the kid, who didn’t seem hurt but was laughing brightly. 

 

He looked up at Mithra as he was pulled up onto his feet, “Hey mishter! Thanksh!” Mithra smiled down at the boy, “No problem! You might wanna be more careful in the future though!” 

“Yeah… thish alwaysh happensh when I play with whishmur… it’sh probably this TM I ushed to teach it a move to shcream real loud!” he said, handing the small DVD to Mithra. “You can have it sho you can play the shoutin’ game with your pokemon too!!” 

 

Mithra smiled at the child, “Thank you! You’re very thoughtful kiddo. Play nice!” The boy nodded and waved as he moved on, looking at the DVD cover for the move. It was an instructional video for pokemon to watch, so they could learn new techniques… this one seemed to be for Echoed Voice. “Hey, Mapache, wanna learn this?” he asked the zigzagoon, who shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” he replied, looking up from the case Mithra held at his level. 

 

Marisol took off into the sky, soaring over a large lake and cawing joyfully while they took a break to make sure Mapache got the move down. It didn’t take too long for the zigzagoon to pick up the technique of bouncing his voice around to make more sound waves as time went on. She spiraled back down as Mithra started to cross the footbridge that spanned the lake, landing on his shoulder. “Ahhhh, the weather’s boss, bru.” she commented, smiling as best a bird can. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it?” Mithra guessed, and she nodded sharply. 

 

A pair of girls sat in the middle of the footbridge, playing with a seedot and a lotad. Upon spotting Mithra, they stood up and pointed at him.

“This is OUR bridge, mister!”   
“If you wanna cross, you have ta battle us!” the two announced, as their pokemon took a ready stance. Mithra hesitated, “Uh… at the same time?”

“YES!” They chorused, “Haven’t you ever had a double battle before?”

 

Mithra blinked, the concept sounded vaguely familiar, but that sort of thing wasn’t a popular choice in Jhoto or Kanto. But, he was always ready to try new things, and they looked like they weren’t about to budge. “Alright. Two on two?” he asked, motioning to Dharma and Mapache. The twins nodded, “Yeah!”

 

Dharma rode Mapache like a little steed into battle, hopping off to take a proper position to start. “We can take these guys no problem, Mithra!” Mapache hooted, confident in his skill and new move.

“Okay Seedot, use Harden! And Lotad, use Astonish!”

“Dharma, confusion on Seedot! Mapache, try out your Echoed Voice!” 

 

The seedot stiffened up, tensing all the muscles it had while Dharma made a sharp cutting motion with his arm and sent a wave of psychic energy at it. Mapache bounced around the Lotad in a quick circle to get behind it, before roaring at and making it wince at the volume. Lotad rushed through, shouting in Mapache’s face with the ghost-type move. Mapache shrugged it off, unharmed. 

 

“Seedot, use Bide! Lotad, try another astonish!”

“Confusion and Echoed Voice, don’t aim for the Seedot!”

 

Mapache swirled past the Lotad again, leaping high over Dharma’s second attack and throwing his voice at it to make both attacks hit the mark. Lotad was overwhelmed with the pyschic presence and the sheer bouncing volume and passed out, whimpering piteously while it’s partner sat in place and tried to store energy.

 

The twins didn’t seem to know how to respond, stuck retrieving the lotad while seedot sat and bided its time. “U-Uh…” 

 

Mithra almost felt sorry when the seedot fell no less than five minutes later to a combined Confusion and Echoed Voice, slumping over before it could even unleash the stored energy. The twins looked upset, red faced. 

“You’re really good!”   
“Too good.”

“We guess you can pass.” they mumbled, scooping up their injured partners. 

 

Mithra sighed, feeling a little torn between pride and guilt as they approached the city.

<Kid, if you keep flip-flopping between happy to win and sad to win, I swear we’re gonna have another issue.> Astrophel commented. 

“I know, I know it’s just that those two were little kids!” Mithra said, “I felt bad.”

<Then don’t battle them next time.>

“I can’t.”   
<Why the heck not? That’s something I’ve always wondered about you trainers. You take on these huge challenges without really thinking and then refuse to back off when you get in to deep.>

“It’s a pride thing. When we’re little, we all idolize trainers and how cool they are, but we’re also taught that a trainer’s honor is a pretty important thing. No matter who or what, if a challenge is made, then it’s gotta be met. No exceptions. It’s why they didn’t back down when they realized they were losing, and why I couldn’t stop either Dharma or Mapache.” Mithra explained, and then realized all five of them were looking at him. “W-What?”   
  
“That’s the most you’ve ever told us about humans… or you… or anythin like that, Mithra.” Ritva said, “It was just kinda cool is all. You almost sounded like you knew what you were doing!” Mithra laughed at her good-natured tease, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

 

Astrophel hummed, looking up at the sky from their spot and contemplating exactly what Mithra meant when he said “a trainer’s honor”. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Golden streaks of sunlight bathed everything in its rich color as Mithra exited the pokemon center some hours later. He felt a bit more peppy and was eager to explore the town before making his official challenge tomorrow. Maybe he was being a little cocky, but he had no doubt that his pokemon could win with no problem.

 

He hooked a left, wandering and taking in the sights and sounds. He found a market, where a man gladly gave him a DVD for Cut and warned him to use it wisely as pokemon found such a move hard to unlearn. Another stall was giving out Float Stones, and Mithra found himself amazed by the little stone and how they defied gravity to hover a few inches off the stall shelf. 

 

He was about to check out the route up at the edge of town when he nearly ran headlong into a young boy with the most hangdog expression. He looked so morose, Mithra couldn’t help but ask him what was wrong.

“Well, I have a really awesome pokemon and I gave it a real cool name… but everyone makes fun of its name and I don’t want it anymore cuz it just seems to not like me at all. No one seems to want to trade with me either.” he explained, rubbing at his eyes and holding out the plain pokeball. “I just wanted a pokemon to be friends with…”

“That’s horrible… Not the name, but that people make fun of it. I could trade with you, if you like? I have a pokemon that didn’t really want to come along with me on my journey.” Mithra offered, pulling out Dash’s pokeball.

“Wo-Woah, really? Just like that?”

“Sure!” Mithra said, cuing up the trading program on his PokeNav and making sure everything loaded up correctly. “You really sure you wanna trade?”

“Absolutely.” the boy said solemnly and slotted his trainer ID number into the proper field, and then the name and information of the pokemon. Mithra did the same on his end, and when the boy was ready, they exchanged pokemon and clicked the confirmation button. A few seconds later, the program pinged and confirmed the change of trainer. 

 

The boy, who was called Darrel, let out his new pokemon to meet him. Bolt blinked up at the boy lazily, yawning and showing off his sharp claws. “Woooaaaah, a Slakoth! I always wanted to catch one of these, but they live so high up I could never find one! Thanks Mithra. C’mon Bolt, we’re gonna be best friends!” Darrel enthused, picking up the slakoth on his back and running off. 

Mithra smiled as the boy left, waving farewell before letting out his new pokemon. It was a round, yellow pokemon with a lot of pudge. “Hi there, my name’s Mithra, what’s your name?” Mithra tried, looking at what he hoped was the pokemon’s eyes.

“I’m Makit.” was the reply. “Not like you can understand me. Darrel didn’ and he was a real cool kid before he gave me this awful name.”

“Nice to meet you Makit!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED

MAKIT

Male Makuhita

Brave Nature / Likes to thrash about 

Guts Ability

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Makit stared at Mithra, “You can understand me?” The little makuhita pointed at himself, dumbfounded.

<Don’t be so surprised, kid. Mithra’s got ME with him, of course he can understand pokemon.> Astrophel boasted in return before Mithra could say anything. Mithra shrugged with a weak smile. “It’s great to have you on the team, Makit!” Dharma said, extending a hand. Makit blinked, and jerked back a little, “Yeah. Whatever you say. Great.” 

 

Mithra smiled, continuing down the path, “We’re gonna challenge Roxanne tomorrow, but we wanted to go check out that route just outside town. Rumor goes that there’s a weird tunnel over that way.” he explained as his pokemon followed after him in a crowd. Makit walked with Ritva, clearly uncertain, “So, does he always let you guys walk around with him?” 

“Huh? Yeah. Mithra doesn’t want us to be unhappy because we’re always in the balls. Bolt was an exception, since he asked to stay in the ball. The way I see it, it just gives us more chances to get to know each other, since not all of us have telepathy.” she said, shrugging. “It’s nice. I was raised in a lab, so I was either in a ball, or being fed and exercised. It’s nice to actually stretch my legs for longer than an hour or two a day.”   
“I didn’t want to stay in that thing since it was like torture, it sounded like. Just come out to eat or get beat up.” Mapache explained, trotting on Makit’s other side. Mithra smiled as he listened to his pokemon chatter. Marisol looked at him from her perch, “Bra, you’re a mad rattly trainer… but you’re hella boss too.” She commented, before preening her wings. 

 

The night was only starting to set in earnest when they arrived. “Wow… that’s one big mountain…” Mithra said, shading his eyes to get a better look at it, not that he really needed to. The rock face was lit in the waning orange light of sunset, and it sprawled off into the distance like a band against the horizon. He walked forward, grass crunching under his feet as he took in the sights and not even paying attention to where he was going. 

 

He swore as a flash of pink and cream caught Marisol off his shoulder and drove her to the ground with a loud yowl. Marisol squawked in distress, blasting the attacker off with a water gun. It was a skitty, soaked to the bone now with its eyes narrowed in anger. It shook slightly on small limbs and wore a tattered, stained white ribbon. “Nnng…” it groaned, looking like it was tottering on its last legs even before Marisol fired another jet of water. The skitty tucked and rolled, the blast catching the tip of the tail. But while the dodge had protected it from the worst of the attack, it left the pokemon wide open for Mithra’s pokeball. It snapped up the feline and shook wildly for a moment or three before falling still.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED!  
  


SILVESTRIS

Female Skitty

Modest Nature / Likes to thrash about

Normalize Ability

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mithra raced over to Marisol, “You okay?”

“That was mad gnarly, due. Mahalo Mithra, I’m fine, just got pitched.” she said, shaking herself off. The wingull seemed okay, apart from a few broken feathers and a scrape on her back.

“Let’s get back to town, it was a little silly to come here at dusk anyway. Who knows what else is out here.”

Astrophel looked over at Mithra, <What happened to that trainer’s honor?>

“No one issued a challenge to me here, and it’s stupid to keep going if none of us can see.” Mithra said, turning back and heading towards the pokemon center with a quickness. “We should talk more about what we’re gonna do at the gym tomorrow.”

<Why not do more of the same? Go in, give orders, kick butt.> Astrophel put in.

 

Mithra shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. My dad was a gym leader for a little while in Jhoto, and that’s why we moved here since there was an opening here at this league that needed a new leader. He said the most dangerous trainers are the ones that come in and don’t even need to give a single order. They planned everything ahead of time, and their pokemon just do what they gotta. I don’t really think that idea’s our style, but it doesn’t hurt to prepare ahead of time. ... I also don’t want to be accused of cheating, like that kid did back on 102. Astro, I want you to spend the morning with Nurse Joy while we take care of this.”   
Astrophel shot out of the bag, furious panic on their face, <You want to abandon me there?! For how long?! Are you going to come back or are you just flaking on this!?>

Mithra stopped short, “Wh-What? Astro, no, I’m just not sure that they’ll let me have you with me while I go in! That’s all. I’m not abandoning you at all, I swear.” he tried to reassure the pokemon, reaching out gently and cradling Astrophel in his arms. “If you’re that scared, I’ll ask one of the Nurses to come with so you can be safely on the sidelines?”

<...Yeah… I… I can do that.> Astrophel mumbled, <S-Sorry.>

“For what? There’s no need to apologize for being scared.”

<I-I wasn’t scared!> Astrophel snapped, but it had no heat and they clung to the front of Mithra’s shirt all the same. 

Mithra’s pokemon remained behind, making loud conversation amongst themselves as they let the two sort it out. And if Astrophel decided that they wanted to sleep on Mithra’s head that night, no one had any comment to make.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The conversation with the Head Nurse was awkward as Mithra tried to explain the situation. She sat across from him at the breakfast table, “So, you’re saying that you want to bring in a full team of six… AND a legendary pokemon?” 

“No! I initially wanted Astrophel to stay here for the morning while I make my challenge, but… they were really against the idea. I had the idea that maybe one of you could come with me? Astrophel isn’t participating in the battle but I have a duty to keep them safe and I can’t break the law to have them on my side of the field during the battle.” Mithra explained, taking a generous bite of eggs afterwards. His team was nearby, including the new skitty. The Head Nurse looked them over, and shrugged, “If you think that these guys can take on Roxanne, then all the more power to you. I can make a note on your profile to have a nurse join you to watch Astrophel for you when you take on gyms.” 

 

Astrophel looked up from their breakfast of toast and bacon, <They have to be with Mithra. I’m not gonna be in some strange Pokemon Center while Mithra fights. I wanna see it.> They took a bite of toast that conveyed a strange sense of finality as Mithra shared a look with the Head Nurse.

“That’s fine. I’ll have one of the younger nurses join you guys this morning when you’re ready. Her name’s Amity.” The Head Nurse said crisply, before standing up and walking off to go talk to some other trainers. Astrophel looked smug as Mithra turned to his pokemon, most of whom were finished.

 

“So… we have two new people on the team, and I’m not sure you guys should battle.” Mithra explained, sitting cross-legged among them. Silvestris ran a paw over her whiskers. “Then why are we going?”

“Because I feel it’ll be a great bonding thing. Besides, it’ll be good to see how we battle for the future. Silvestris, Makit, you two are going to be observing this time. Ritva, you’re the big guns. Rumor says that Roxanne uses rock types, and while you have this huge advantage, I don’t want to start out with guns blazing in case she pulls out something we aren’t expecting. Dharma, I want you up first. You’re strong and fast, and most rock types are kinda slow but really powerful. Marisol, you’re Dharma’s backup on the off chance Dharma needs to stop. Mapache, you’re the last-chance card. If you’re in, we’re not doing good.” Mithra explained, pulling out a pad of paper and some colored pencils and indicating everyone’s role.

“Makes sense, I guess.” Mapache said, grumbling a little. He groaned, “I can do that.”

“I’ll do my best Mithra!” Dharma enthused, hopping on the spot.

Ritva grunted, “I wish I’d be out first, but I guess being the hidden ace is good too.”

“That’s redonculous, brah.” 

“Then we’re in agreement! We leave when Astrophel’s new friend is ready.” Mithra said, picking up empty bowls and not noticing the way that Silvestris leapt up onto the table to steal the leftover sausage on his plate as he went to put away the dirtied plates. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, you’re SURE you can take this on?” Amity asked as she walked next to Mithra down the path. “Roxanne’s pretty by-the-book but your pokemon are young and you’re saying you’ve NEVER done this?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m young and inexperienced, I admit that just fine. But I think we can do it.” Mithra said, confident. Astrophel was bobbing along between them, getting used to the nurse.

“Well… if you’re certain. Anything I should know about … uh… “   
<My name’s Astrophel.>   
“Astro’s telepathic, so you’re better off asking them. All I can tell you is that Astro’s really good at making sarcastic remarks, ahaha!” Mithra explained, as Astrophel rolled their eyes.

<I’ll be cheering for you, doofus.>

 

Before too long, Mithra stood opposite to Roxanne, a field between the two. The Gym Leader was actually pretty cute, in Mithra’s opinion. Her dress was cute, and the way she wore her hair made Mithra wish his hair was a little longer, not that he could ever pull it off.

“So, you’re the challenger that had to have a legendary on the sidelines. You must think you’re cool stuff. Well, show me just how cool you are in battle. I’m going to enjoy this.” Roxanne snapped, and Mithra gulped as her first pokemon appeared on the scene. 

 

“Okay, Dharma. You’re on.” he called, and the ralts teleported onto the field with a crackle of psychic energy.

  
  


 

“Okay Dharma, start out with Disarming Voice!” Mithra ordered, going for the first strike. Dharma gathered energy in his mouth, sugar-sweet and warming. 

“That ralts is no big deal, Geodude. Use Rock Tomb!” Roxanne commanded, not even perturbed by Dharma’s gathering power. The geodude rocketed towards Dharma, using a pushoff from the ground to gather speed. Dharma let out a yell of power, the pink streak of sound rushing at the Geodude and hardly slowing it as the rock pokemon gripped the ground hard and tore up huge chunks of rock and threw them at Dharma. The hard stone caught Dharma in the head and sent the ralts to the ground in a sickeningly fast motion. Mithra’s eyes went wide as Dharma slowly got to his feet, bleeding from a gash over just underneath his horn.

“Dharma, come back!” Mithra called, “Marisol, you’re up!”

“Geodude, defense curl.” Roxanne ordered, and the geodude curled itself up, bracing its muscles and taking a moment to toughen itself.  
  


  
  


The wingull soared out over the battlefield, landing neatly in front of Dharma, who was slow in coming back and shakily teleported to the sidelines and groaned in pain.

“Marisol, let’s get this done quick! Water Gun and watch out!” Mithra shouted. Marisol flapped her wings, taking off swiftly while the geodude was still uncurling from its defensive tuck.

“Geodude, move!” Roxanne’s order came too late as a high-pressure blast of water caught the rock type in the face and sent it reeling back, rolling rapidly over the ground to come to an unconscious stop at its trainer’s feet. Marisol cawed, laughing as she landed.

“Great job Marisol!” Mithra called, feeling a swell of pride.

 

“Not bad… you have some skill, I’ll give you that. Nosepass, your turn!” Roxanne sent out a hunkering rock type that Mithra didn’t recognize as the geodude was returned to its ball.

  
  


“Nosepass, don’t let that bird get away from you, use Rock Tomb!” Roxanne snapped, and the Nosepass started to hum with energy as rocks started to levitate around it.

“Marisol, Water Gun! Blast the rocks before he can hurt you!” Mithra ordered, trying to think on his feet. Marisol flapped her wings for altitude as she sprayed at the rocks hurled her way, managing to get the Nosepass in the face once before a boulder flew at her, too big to avoid an pinning her down by a wing. She screamed in pain, a thick snap of hollow bones ringing out like a gunshot. Mithra called her into her pokeball without a second thought.

“Oh geez… You did real good Marisol…” he murmured, knowing she probably appreciated the numbing agent in the ball.

 

Mithra gritted his teeth, “Ritva, you’re on.” The gecko was eager to leap onto the field, scaling a boulder and hissing loudly at the nosepass.

“A treecko. A normal sight around these parts, I suspect you got that one from Birch.” Roxanne surmised, and Mithra nodded, “That’s right.”

Roxanne shrugged, “Type advantage won’t do you good here. Nosepass, use Rock Tomb.” Nosepass’ energy cracked over the ground and boulders started to fling towards Ritva. 

“Ritva, use Mega Drain!” Mithra ordered, as Ritva leapt off her boulder, zipping around the field as the rocks flew. Several collided with her and she huffed before sending out a flurry of green energy blobs. They stuck wetly to the nosepass and quickly sapped energy out of it, energy that spiraled to Ritva and helped her recover from some of the scratches on her hide. The battle roared on as rocks and green energy flew, until Nosepass was down on one of its “knees”. Roxanne gritted her teeth, using a Potion to help it recover. Ritva saw her opening and leapt onto the huge rock pokemon, gripping it hard with her toes before firing every last anchor she had to steal all its energy in one big rush, the energy spiraling up her arms and sinking into her skin.

 

In a moment, the battle was over as the nosepass fell over, unconscious and unable to continue. Roxanne looked started, as Ritva sprinted back to Mithra. “You actually beat me.” she said, slowly. Mithra grinned as he scooped Ritva up into a huge hug. “That was amazing Ritva! You did great!” Mithra heaped praise on his pokemon. Ritva flushed under the attention, and she grinned as Mithra spun her around and set her on his shoulder. 

  
  


Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed, walking across the field to Mithra, who looked at her. Two of his pokemon were badly wounded, and they needed a serious trip to a pokemon center, but… he’d won. He was proud of them.

 

“I might have misjudged you, Mithra. You did very well, commanding your pokemon with more skill than most young trainers. I was surprised, pleasantly so. I felt you might’ve been too cocky when you came in, and while I would advise being more careful in the future, you definitely earned your badge.” she told him, and held out a small badge to him. “This is the Stone Badge. It conveys a small amount of energy to your pokemon, and helps them foster a greater respect for you as a trainer.” 

  
  


She set it atop a small DVD, “And this… is a gift from me. It teaches the technique for Rock Tomb. It can slow pokemon down if performed right. Think of it as an apology for being too swift in judging you.” Roxanne smiled slightly as Mithra took the badge and DVD. 

“Th-Thank you so much, Roxanne! I’ll do my best in the future, I promise!” he assured her. “I...I did have a question though, since people say you know the most about pokemon in town.”

 

“Well, that can wait for when you finish taking your pokemon to the Pokemon Center, feel free to come ask me all the questions you like.” Roxanne said, smiling indulgently at him. Mithra nodded, “I-I will! Thank you so much for the battle Roxanne. I’ll be back.” 

 

Mithra turned to meet Amity at the entrance of the Gym, and thought that maybe things were actually starting to go somewhere. Maybe he could actually do this. And stepping into the bright sunlight, he felt hope start to bloom in his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POKEMON PROGRESS  
> Ritva Level 13 [From level 9]  
> Pound - Quick Attack - Mega Drain - Leer
> 
> Mapache Level 12 [From level 9]  
> Echoed Voice - Tackle - Headbutt - Tail Whip
> 
> Dharma Level 11 [From Level 9]  
> Disarming Voice - Confusion - Double Team - Teleport
> 
> Astrophel Level 100 [MAX LEVEL]  
> Confusion - Rest - Wish
> 
> Marisol Level 12 [From Level 5]  
> Water Gun - Wing Attack - Supersonic - Growl
> 
> Makit Level 11 [From Level 9]  
> Tackle - Focus Energy - Arm Thrust - Fake Out
> 
> Silvestris Level 10 [From Level 8]  
> Attract - Sing - Foresight - Tackle


	6. V. Ripples

V. Ripples

 

The sunlight was strong, the morning had changed to a bright mid-day. Amity waved to him from the entryway, holding onto Jirachi with one hand and waving with the other. Mithra jogged over, holding the still-woozy Dharma in his arms and a slowly recovering Marisol on his shoulder.

 

“That was absolutely amazing Mithra! You actually won on your first go!” Amity gushed, letting Astrophel wriggle free and fly to Mithra with a broad grin. “Your treecko’s fight with Nosepass was awe-inspiring!” she continued with a bounce of her copper curls. Mithra blushed a little as Astrophel settled on his backpack.

 

“W-Well, it wasnt that amazing… we just did our best, right guys?” Mithra said. Dharma waved slowly, smiling from under his fringe as Ritva nodded firmly.

 

“We won, so obviously we did awesome.” Ritva declared.  

 

Marisol only let out a sawblade laugh, snuggling herself closer to Mithra’s neck. “Agggggh bru, we did mad good.” she burbled slowly. Mithra winced at how tired they sounded, and turned to Amity.

 

“We should head back to the pokemon center, these guys need a good rest.” he said, shifting his hold on Dharma to hold him a bit more securely than he had been, letting the little psychic type rest his head on his shoulder and cling if he wanted. Amity nodded in sympathy, “They really earned it, let’s go.”

 

Mithra walked alongside Amity, his steps slow and steady to avoid jostling his pokemon, who were quickly dozing off. “So, you’re a nurse?” he asked her, for lack of anything better to say.

 

Amity laughed a little into a fist, “Eheh, naw. I’m more of a janitor. I work at the center because I’m a “Joy” and we all should go into nursing, because all of us do. But I’m not cut out for the medical biz, I can’t stand to see pokemon in pain even if I’m the one fixin’ em up. So, I just do what I can around the center. I change lightbulbs, clean things up, set up machines, make sure things are clean as a whistle in the trainer’s quarters… odd things here and there. I guess I’m still trying to find that thing that I can do for the rest of my life. I thought about being a trainer a long time ago, but… I’m not really cut out for it, even if my own pokemon would disagree.” she explained, then caught herself. “Sorry, that was something of a tangent, wasn’t it?”

 

Mithra shook his head, “No, that’s all completely understandable. I mean, I spent a lot of time in school when other kids were out getting their trainer’s licences.” He held Dharma a little closer, a fond smile crossing his face as the sleepy ralts held onto him tighter, huffing slightly in his ear. “I guess I never saw the need to go out and catch pokemon when I was still learning long division, y’know?” Amity nodded, then looked a little upset as the pokemon center came into view.

 

“I guess we part ways after we get to the center. I’ve gotta get back to work and you’ve got your journey.” she said, a tinge of sadness in her tone. Mithra looked at her, taking in the way she slumped and biting his lower lip.

 

“Yeah… I guess…” he mumbled. The rest of the walk was awkward and silent, and Mithra was both sad and somewhat happy to break off this line of silence when they reached the door. “So… that’s… it, I suppose.” he said, wincing at his way-too-chipper tone.

 

Amity smiled in return, but it didn’t reach her eyes as she nodded, “Yeah! It was awesome. See you the next time you’re in Rustboro, I guess!” she said, and before he could say anything she all but ran inside, nearly running into the automatic door.

 

Mithra could’ve swore, but he sighed deeply and walked inside after her. Dharma shifted, stirring slightly and mumbling something into his ear as he approached the counter. He smiled at the nurse on duty, who only had a raised eyebrow for him. “I uh… my pokemon were just in a gym match and we need to rest?” he supplied, and she simply held out a tray with pokeball slots on it for him. “Uhm, not to be rude but my pokemon aren’t fond of their pokeballs.” he explained, and she sighed, wheeling over a stretcher and holding out her arms. Mithra carefully passed Dharma over and helped Marisol sleepily step onto the nurse’s offered hands. Ritva slipped over the counter and onto the stretcher herself, covered in scrapes and scratches and looking way too happy to be able to sit and rest. Mithra signed them in, and waved as the nurse wheeled them away and an audino stepped up to the counter to take her place.

 

“Okay Astrophel, I think its time the rest of us had a good… are you sleeping again?” he asked, looking at the Jirachi, who sleepily glared at him. Astrophel let out a long yawn for emphasis as they wriggled into his backpack further. “Shame. I guess you don’t want lunch.” Mithra teased, and laughed as Astrophel jolted up and floated out.

 

“I never said that, Mithra.” Astrophel assured him, fixing him with a small glare. Mithra nodded, a knowing expression on his face as he walked over to the buffet and picked up a plate while his pokemon capered around his legs and ankles. Filling his plate with an even mix of things, he made his way over to a table and sat down, eager to fill his stomach. Battling was exhausting for the pokemon for sure, but no one had ever told him how taxing it could be for the trainer too. He bit into his burger, oblivious to the goings on around him and completely missing the way a young girl eyed him behind the nearby counters.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Amity sighed, watching the trainer she’d known for all of two hours eat. He seemed nice to his pokemon and people too. She didn’t want to see the trainer walk off into the day and never see him again, but it’d happened once, twice, three million times it felt like.

 

They came in, they did their business, they left. Some came back, but no one really stuck around in Rustboro unless they were workers at the nearby Devon corporation or students at the trainer school. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she jumped. She turned and saw one of the nurses, her mother’s second youngest sister Judith. “Oh… Auntie, I’m sorry for slacking.” she mumbled, moving to go pick up the broom she’d left lying near the counter. Her aunt stopped her, giving her a pointed look and then looking over at the boy sitting at a booth with what could almost be called a menagerie around him, and then back at her niece.

 

“Oh… yeah. I helped him out earlier. He has a Jirachi with him, some kind of quest to return them home, I think. He needed a spotter while he battled Roxanne… I think he’s leaving soon.” Amity explained, biting her lip and looking away. Her aunt gently turned her face back to her with a finger under the chin.

 

“I wanted to … I guess… join him. I’m not cut out for nursing and I know you guys keep me around because I’m sure to find my place SOMEWHERE around here. But... “ Amity mumbled, a flush crossing her face. Her aunt’s expression softened in sympathy, and held something in her line of vision. Amity blinked at the sight of a cream and yellow backpack, accented with pink and taking it without thinking. It was surprisingly heavy and she opened it, gasping at the sight of spare clothing, medicine, and all the necessities for travel. She looked back up at Judith, who only smiled at her fondly and pointed to the boy who was feeding a zigzagoon from his plate.

 

“Go, if it makes you happy.”

 

Amity’s eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around her aunt, holding her in a tight hug. She smiled brightly into Judith’s apron even as her tears stained it slightly. “Thank you, Auntie Judith. This means the world to me!” she said as she leaned back, shrugging the backpack on. The nurse shook her hands, motioning for her to get going and picking up the discarded broom. Amity smiled, running off to her quarters to pick up her pokemon and changing into more travel worthy clothing. She took a deep breath. Most of the hard part was done… now came the hardest part. Asking Mithra if she could come along with him.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“....And then I said, that’s not what your mom said last night!” Mapache shouted, making Silvestris and Makit fall over themselves laughing while Mithra shook his head.

 

“Mapache, that’s nasty…” he said, unable to hold back at least a smile. He looked up as a shadow fell over his table, blinking at the sight of Amity in a set of traveling clothes and holding a backpack. Her expression was a cross of hope and apprehension. “Oh, hey! Sit down, we were just having some lunch!” he said, motioning to the other side of the bench as Silvestris leapt deftly from the tabletop onto Mithra’s seat.

 

Amity stiffly took a seat, and took a deep breath as soon as she sat down. Mithra blinked, popping a french fry into his mouth. “Was there something wrong or --”

 

“Can I travel with you, please? I just got told I could travel and I don’t want to go it alone and you’re really cool!” Amity yelped over him, startling Mithra into almost choking on his french fry and coughing as Astrophel delivered a whack to his back that was strong enough to sting.

 

Mithra took a breath and looked up at Amity, smiling weakly as he hoarsely replied, “S-Sure! I was h-hoping to ask you… but I g-guess you beat me to it! I mean, my pokemon are all awesome, but I was starting to miss other people.” he said, slightly breathless.

 

Amity’s face lit up and she cheered, punching the air in her eagerness, “Sweet! I was so worried you’d tell me to take a hike! I’m … I’m really glad you didn’t.” She admitted, blushing as she calmed down.

 

Mithra laughed, pushing the shared plate of fries closer to her, “I’d never! Besides, you were so nice to help me out earlier, and you seem awesome too!”

 

Astrophel regarded her, shrugging as she looked at them, “Another human isn’t SO bad. I guess.” They shoved a fry in their mouth, chewing it with an affected air of carelessness.

 

Mithra smiled at the mythical pokemon, “That’s the spirit, Astrophel. It’s always good to have new friends.”

 

Amity smiled a little, “So… where do we go from here?”

 

Mithra sat back, thinking as he spoke, “Well, I have to go back to talk to Roxanne. She said she knew about where Astrophel came from and I figure that’s a good place to start.”

 

Mapache huffed, looking up at Astrophel from his spot on the seat. “How do you NOT know where you came from?” he asked, roughly. Mithra ruffled the zigzagoon’s spiked fur.

 

“That’s not fair to ask, Mapache. Astro’s probably got amnesia or something,” he said, shrugging. Astrophel only looked away, refusing to answer.

 

Amity blinked, looking between Mithra and his pokemon, “You can understand them?”

 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry… I’ve guess I’ve gotten so used to talking to them I forgot other people couldn’t understand them. Yeah, I can understand them. I have Astrophel to thank for that, they did something to my head and now I can hear them and understand ‘em. I think it applies to all pokemon, or at least, ones near me.” Mithra explained, rubbing the back of his hair sheepishly.

 

“That’s… awesome.” Amity breathed, in awe. She turned to Astrophel, “So, you could do that to me too?”

 

“In theory, yeah. I reserve the right to refuse service.” Astrophel snapped back, folding their arms.

 

Amity shrank back, “S-Sorry…”

 

Astrophel looked away, “But I can do it. It’s not a big deal.”

 

Mithra chuckled slightly, rubbing his forehead at the memory, “It DOES hurt a bit though.”

 

“You were on the floor screaming for a solid minute, Mithra.” Astrophel retorted, making the young man blush.

 

Amity shrugged, “It seems like it’s worth it… I mean, it’d be great to understand pokemon. I kinda wish I could too.” Astrophel flinched violently, making Mithra jump as the pokemon swore.

 

Amity stared as the pokemon stomped across the table and leaned in her face, “You KINDA wish? Kinda? Or really?” they asked, eyes flaring cyanolavender as they levitated up to get a few more inches.

 

Amity leaned back, “I… I didn’t mean anything by it, I just--”

  
“Just what, kiddo?”

  
“I want to understand them, I don’t know if I hurt your fee--”

  
“You didn’t hurt my feelings, but you surely don’t know anything!” Astrophel snapped, hands glowing bright. Amity felt tears spring to her eyes and then Astrophel was suddenly pulled back.

 

“Astrophel, that’s enough!” Mithra shouted, catching the pokemon off guard as his hands curled around their middle and hauling them back from Amity’s face.

 

Amity whimpered, shrinking in on herself as Astrophel panted and seemed to come to their senses. “I...I’m sorry…” they mumbled, trying to compose themselves. Mithra frowned down at them.

 

“What was all that about?” he asked, sitting the Jirachi firmly in his lap.

 

Astrophel looked away, “....I don’t know… those words just make me angry, I don’t… I don’t know why.” Mithra gently rubbed Astrophel’s back.

 

“...Try not to let it happen again? I mean, flying at people just for making idle wishes isn’t cool.” he said, trying to be firm.

 

Astrophel looked up at him, frowning, “You aren’t my trainer, you know.”

 

Mithra smiled weakly, “I know.”

 

Amity smiled feebly, “I’m sorry Astro… I didn’t know you didn’t like wishes…” she mumbled.

 

They dragged their hands over their face, looking over at her, “Look, no, I’m sorry kiddo. You didn’t know better and I should’ve been better about it. If you really want, I can give you the skill to understand pokemon, but … “ Astrophel broke off, pain crossing their face, “Don’t… don’t say that you ‘kinda wish’ for something around me again, okay?”

 

Amity nodded, holding out a hand, “You’ve got my word, Astrophel!” The jirachi blinked at the appendage, then looked up at her with an odd expression before taking one of her fingers in their small hands and shaking it as they clambered up onto the table. Amity smiled, “I do like the idea of learning what my pokemon friends are saying though.”

 

Astrophel huffed a laugh, holding up a glowing hand, “Mithra wasn’t kidding when he said it hurts… are you sure? I can’t take it back.”

 

Amity nodded, “Sure I’m sure. Pokemon are amazing creatures and if we share our world and space and time and everything with them… it’d be even better if we could understand each other. It’s sort of unfair to them and us that we always misunderstand them and end up making things worse whenever there are problems.” Astrophel looked at her, floating up to her height as their eyes shifted vibrantly between cyan and purple, shining bright and vivid.

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” was all the warning they gave before they pressed their hand to Amity’s forehead, a surge of brilliant light emitting from the two. Mithra moved over to support Amity as she started to writhe and whimper, tears streaming from her eyes as her skin grew hot to the touch. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she choked on a sob of pain, hands twitching and her entire body going limp before Astrophel moved back, settling on the table and panted softly. Mithra grimaced as he held her shoulders, letting her come to on her own.

 

She stirred, groaning as she started to sit up and blink rapidly, “Urggghhh... “

 

Mithra sighed in relief, “Yeah, I remember that feeling. You okay?” he asked, voice low. Amity nodded, wincing sharply and bringing a hand up to her forehead.

 

“Oh Arceus, that hurt… everything was loud and quiet and everything was white and it hurt…” she mumbled.

 

Mithra nodded, “Yeah, I remember that.” he said.

 

Amity looked at him, and then blinked, “You’re holding onto me.”

 

Mithra spluttered, letting her go with as his face turned bright red.  “I-I’m sorry!” he stuttered, and glared at his pokemon as they laughed.

 

Amity blinked as Makit snickered at Mithra, “Woooow, you humans are terrible at getting mates if you try to run away when she notices you!” Mithra spluttered even harder, trying to regain his dignity when a nurse came over with his pokemon in tow.

 

“Young man, your pokemon are ready to go. Take it easier on them in the future. As for you, Amity…” she stated tartly, turning to regard the young girl. Amity shrunk under her gaze.

 

“Y-Yes Aunt Hope?”

 

The nurse sighed, handing her a yellow device, “This is for emergencies only. We’ve got all the pokemon centers in the region aware that you’re traveling… don’t forget that you have family, dear. We’ll miss you.” she said, pulling her niece up from the booth into a stiff, almost formal hug before releasing her and turning on her heel to walk away. Amity looked a little stunned, blinking as she held the brand new pokenav by its lanyard.

 

Mithra coughed, “Should we go talk to Roxanne now?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So, you want to know more about Jirachi? Or at least, the myth around Jirachi?” Roxanne asked, sipping at a cup of herbal-scented tea. Mithra had politely taken a cup, but hadn’t drank much more than a sip.

 

“That’s right! Astrophel doesn’t remember where they come from or how to get there and … well… my dad said you knew about the local myths.” he explained as Dharma sipped from his cup and made a face at the bitter flavor.

 

“Well, it’s a simple enough tale. It’s fairly old, but a common myth around Hoenn. A long, long time ago, a meteor fell to earth, landing in the small desert land of Forina. The meteor cracked open, and inside there was a slumbering pokemon. It was protected by the shell of rock that had carried it to the planet, and it slept for a thousand years.

 

“As it did, its immense power spread across the desert, turning it from a wasteland into lush forests and fields of flowers. Water welled up from the ground, and it became a paradise for pokemon. After a thousand years, a comet streaked through the sky, just as humans came to the land.

“They found the slumbering pokemon of Forina, and named it Jirachi. As the comet reached the highest point in the sky, the pokemon awoke. It is said that it bonded with the human that had sang to the pokemon in a pure voice. After seven days, the pokemon grew tired as the comet started to fade from the sky. It tearfully held the human it’d called friend and with the last of its waking power, granted the human’s greatest desire before falling into a deep slumber. Now it’s thought that Jirachi awakens once every one thousand years… the last documented case saw the partial destruction of the Forina region and a massive monstrous creature that resembled a Groudon near the site. That was only a few years ago though, and by all accounts, Jirachi should still be asleep for a long time… so it’s very strange to see Astrophel.” Roxanne concluded, setting her teacup down on a saucer and pinning Dharma with a stare as the ralts jerked his hand back from Mithra’s teacup and whimpered.

 

“Maybe… Astro is a different Jirachi from that one?” Mithra suggested, hesitant.

 

Roxanne hummed, looking into her teacup. “It’s entirely possible. There’s always been reports of multiple mythical and legendary pokemon, like the family of Lugia in the Whirl Islands, and the multiple Latias and Latios in Alto Mare. It’s not out of the question for Astrophel to be a new, undocumented Jirachi.”  
  
“I don’t really CARE about there being more Jirachi or mythical pokemon or whatever, I just wanna go home! Where’s Forina? If that’s supposed to be my home, then I wanna go there!” Astrophel stated, loud and unashamed.

 

Roxanne looked at the little pokemon and found that her glare had no effect on the taciturn legendary. “If you were patient, I’d tell you. The region that’s called Forina is up near Mount Chimney, situated somewhat between it and Lavaridge Town. I suspect you’ll find it beautiful this time of year. Though, despite the fact that it’s fairly close from here, it’s almost impossible to get there if you take a straight line. The mountain is too tough for two teenagers to climb and the forests between there and here are filled to the brim with wild, territorial pokemon who don’t take kindly to intruders. You’re better off taking a trip by sea to Slateport City, and then up from there to Mauville City. From there, it’s a quick jaunt north to Mt. Chimney. I hear there’s a gondola that’ll take curious visitors from the top of the volcano down into the canyon that Forina is located within.” Roxanne explained, sitting back and taking a sip of tea.

 

Mithra smiled, marking the route on his PokeNav. “See Astrophel, it won’t be too much longer now. Just be patient. From what I can tell, this trip will take… about a month of hard travel, if we take no side-stops. Which we’ll have to, because there are lots of things on the way that I wanna see.” he said, showing Astrophel the map.

 

The Jirachi let out a long, irritated groan. “...More than a month. ...Fine. I can deal with that!” they huffed, crossing their arms and looking quite put out.

 

Mithra stood up, pulling his backpack on and bowing to Roxanne deeply, “Thank you so much for the help, Roxanne. I’m really grateful!”

 

Roxanne smiled, setting down her teacup, “Anytime I can help. Now, I’m sure you’ll want to get going, if Astrophel’s pouting is any indication.”

 

“Yeah, sorry to chat and run, but I think we have to get going if I wanna see Astrophel un-scrunch anytime today.” Mithra joked as Astrophel floated over to his backpack with a huge yawn.

 

“If you need me, I’ll be napping.” they grumbled, pointedly glaring at all present.

 

Mithra sighed, “Well, that’s that, I guess.” Shrugging his backpack back on, he made room on his shoulders for Ritva and Marisol. Dharma squeaked as Mapache scooped him up onto his back and started to trot alongside Makit with a grunted, “Let’s go kiddo.”  Mithra stretched as they stepped out of the gym for the second time that day, grinning at the feeling of the bright sunshine on his face.

 

Amity grinned at him as they walked towards the gates, “Was it just me, or was her tea REALLY bad?”

 

“Oh my Arceus, I didn’t wanna say anything, but it was sooo bitter. I didn’t wanna offend her but it was -- HEY!” Mithra yelped as a man ran past, slamming into him and nearly knocking him off his feet. Marisol squawked indignantly as she flapped to keep her balance.

 

“Waaaait! Please don’t take those Goods!” a man shouted, running from the Devon Corp building, lab coat flying. “I need those---oh! It’s you!” Mithra blinked as the man bent over to catch his breath, “You’re that wonderful trainer that helped me in Petalburg Woods aren’t you? P-Please! That strange man from before stole my research! I would be in your debt if you could help me retrieve it!”

 

“Dylan? Oh my gosh, it is you. I dunno if we can convince him to give the research back, but I’ll do my best!” Mithra assured him as Mapache started to sniff the ground in earnest, and took off in a zigzag down the road, tracking the man in blue.

 

“We’ll bring that guy to justice, don’t you worry!” Amity assured him as the two teens ran after the zigzagoon.

 

The trail lead them up to a cave entrance, an old man held his hands in tight fists near the cave. Mithra blinked as the man’s loud grumbles reached his ears, “My Peeko… oh my darling Peeko…” he groaned, clearly in a state of panic.

 

Marisol perked up, “Ol’ Briney?”

 

“Who’s Ol’ Briney?” Mithra asked, voice in an undertone.

“He’s an old sailor. He’s really well known around here for being able to drive his boat in any condition… he was really awesome back in the day, or so they say.” Amity explained.

 

Mithra approached the old man, who turned to nail him with a sharp glare. “Uh, so-sorry. I was just curious. What’s wrong?”

 

“Augh… some thief in blue ran past and stole my beloved wingull, Peeko. I’m so angry I could spit nails! I haven’t any pokemon of my own, and this cave is full to the brim with a pokemon called Whismur. They pitch a massive fit if they get disturbed… wwwwwwwraaaaaugh!” the man turned away, pacing angrily.

 

Mithra’s expression hardened and he strode into the cave, Marisol shifting herself back and forth on his shoulder in agitation. He hardly saw where he was going, and almost reflexively threw a pokeball at the first thing that popped up, but saw it was a small pink pokemon instead.

 

“Oh… I’m sorry lil guy, didn’t mean to almost trample you.”

  
“Y-Y-you’re a hu-h-h-h-human… M-My name is… W-Winston… I’ve a-a-always wanted to see what w-was outside t-th-this cave… yo-you’re a t-t-t-t-trainer, right?” Winston asked, stuttering terribly.

 

Mithra nodded, “That’s right… did you want to join me?”  
  
Winston brightened up, smiling eagerly, “Y-Y-YES! C-Can I?!” Mithra nodded, holding out a pokeball to him. Winston let himself in, and Mithra smiled as the pokeball hardly wobbled before clicking shut. The pokedex beeped as the ball was warped off his palm and presumably back home in Petalburg.

 

\---------------------------------

POKEMON OBTAINED!  
  
WINSTON   
Male Whismur   
Hardy Nature - Strong Willed

Soundproof Ability  
Caught in Rusturf Tunnel

\----------------------------------

 

Mithra’s expression turned sour as Mapache barked at something further in the tunnel, growling as he shifted on his paws. Dharma was holding his head and whimpering, his red horns glowing softly. “We got our guy, Mithra!” Mapache barked to his trainer. Mithra strode forward, the gloom obscuring the man only briefly before he came into clear view.

 

In one hand he clutched a briefcase, and at his feet there was a wingull tied up in rope, the knots clearly hastily made. Her beak was wrapped up in another length of rope, preventing her from squawking. Marisol’s entire body went rigid at the sight, “THAT’S MY MAMA!” she shrieked at the man, and he turned in shock at the sound of her harsh caw.

 

“Not you again… you’re that brat from the woods!” the man growled, gripping the briefcase tighter. “This whole thing has been a cockup from the start. Sure, I stole these documents and this wingull for insurance but this damn tunnel is a dead end. Quick an’ easy job my ass.”

 

Amity glared at him, “You’re despicable, stealing a person’s precious pokemon!”

 

“What would you know brat? You ain’ in my shoes! Fuck this, Poochyena take care of these brats!” the man yelled, throwing out his pokeball.

 

The poochyena that emerged looked battered and scarred up, and stronger than before. Marisol didn’t hesitate, didn’t wait for Mithra’s orders. She slammed herself full force into the hyena pokemon with outstretched wings and fury in her eyes. “Marisol, Water Pulse!” Mithra ordered, and the wingull wheeled back to prepare for her next attack. The poochyena snarled, leaping up at her to bring her down to earth. She grunted as it slammed into her, blasting the dog off with a powerful burst of water before he could firmly pin her.

 

“Poochyena, you damn mutt, Howl! Get that blood pumping!” the grunt shouted, and the poochyena took a few steps back to get some distance, howling loud and low. Marisol didn’t care, zipping low to the ground as she blasted at it again with the pulsing wave of water. The torrent caught the canine pokemon in the face, and sent it toppling head over paws. It didn’t get back up, whimpering feebly and only saved from another blast by a hasty recall from its trainer.

 

“Nnngh, come at me again! I...wanna say that, but I’m out of pokemon. You know what, fuck this! You want this shit so bad, take it! I’m outta here,” the thief snarled, pushing the briefcase into Mithra’s chest, and storming off before either he or Amity could catch him. Amity ran over to the bound wingull, quickly undoing the knots in the rope and sliding it off her beak.

 

Peeko stretched out her wings, cawing joyfully as she did. “A-aaaah! Thank you so much! That hurt somethin’ fierce.”

 

Marisol soared over to her, nearly crashing as she landed and enveloped her mother in her wings. “Mom, you scared me somethin’ terrible! Are you okay? Tell me honestly, where’d he hurt you? Are your wings okay? Any feathers outta place?” she chirped, worry written all over her feathery face.

 

Peeko laughed, burying her beak into Marisol’s crest. “I’m jus’ fine, sugar. Oh my, you’ve gotten biiiig since I saw you last. Are you eating well? Are you the child of mine that decided she wanted to be a surfer and took up that ridiculous accent?”

 

Mapache started laughing, “O-ohohohohahaha! You’re tellin me that was an ACT?!” He snorted, his laughter echoed by Makit as the two fell all over each other with laughter.

 

Marisol flushed, snapping her beak at them. “S-Shuddap! I thought it was cool!”

 

Mithra had to hold back a chuckle, “It’s good to see you’re okay, Miss Peeko. Your trainer, Mr. Briney? He’s waiting for you outside. I’m sure he’s really anxious to see you.” Amity nodded, scooping the birds up into her arms. Marisol nuzzled her mother’s crest, still blushing furiously but not caring in the moment. Dharma clung to Mithra’s legs as Ritva joined Mapache and Makit in poking some lighthearted fun at Marisol as they left the cave.

 

Mr. Briney was overjoyed to see his wingull as they exited the cave. The sun was starting to droop lower in the sky and Mithra had to shield his eyes as they brought Peeko over to the fretting old man. “Oh my stars, thank you kids so much! Oh Peeko, I was so worried about you, my darling!” he cooed, lifting the bird from Amity’s arms. Marisol let out a farewell coo, moving back to Mithra’s shoulders. “Kids, I have no way to express how glad I am. Please, the next time you have need of a trip across the waves, I’m your man. Anytime you like!” Briney assured them, eyes twinkling under a heavy set of white eyebrows.

 

Mithra flushed under the attention, and Amity spoke up, “Anything to help a pokemon in need! That guy was a huge creep.” She said. Marisol nodded, blushing as her mother started to squawk on about taking care of her feathers and learning to drop her silly surfer slang, honestly people would much rather hear her speak like a normal pokemon and her voice was so much prettier when she spoke normally.

 

Mithra managed to take pity on her, cutting through the lecture, “We have to return this to the scientist that got stolen from, but we’ll definitely come to visit you, Mr. Briney!”

 

The old man waved them off as they headed back to the city, meeting Dylan at the city gates. “Ah, Mr. Dylan! W-We got your stuff back!” Mithra announced as he ran up, holding out the briefcase proudly.

 

The researcher looked overjoyed, “Thank you so much, young man! Please, I have to take these back to the Devon Corporation building, they have to be sent to Slateport you see and… well… I have to tell the President about the wonderful trainers who helped me!” Dylan adjusted his glasses, “Won’t you please join me? I’m sure the president will want to reward you for your help.”

 

Amity grinned, “Of course we’ll join you, right Mithra?” Her enthusiastic expression made Mithra a bit more at ease about meeting some bigshot President and he nodded in reply.

 

Dylan grinned, “Let me lead the way then!”

 

\--------------------------

 

“So, that was a thing that happened.” Mithra said, settling into a booth at the Pokemon Center in Dewford that night.

 

Amity nodded, already shoving a peach slice in her mouth. “Yeah, who knew the guy would be so grateful… as to send you on MORE things to do. It’s gonna be a LOT longer to get to Forina at this rate.” she said.

 

Mithra adopted an older mans tone, “Oh yes, thaaank you young trainers! I’m so glad you’re strong enough to take our junk across the sea even though you have one badge between you. You’ll be fine! Also, take this to my son, would you? He’s in Dewford, don’tcha know?”

 

Amity snorted into her cup of juice, nearly choking on it. “Mithra, don’t make me laugh when I’m drinkin’ stuff! That’s rude!”

 

Mithra grinned without shame, spearing a few bits of lettuce on his fork. “Just call me a comedian. But hey, we were gonna stop in Dewford anyway. There’s a Pokemon Gym here, and the Gym Leaders are supposed to know tons about legendary pokemon. I’m sure that this guy knows about Jirachi too. B’sides. I kinda wanna get another badge.” he confessed.

 

Astrophel harrumphed from their spot at the end of the table, awake enough to eat. Though they weren’t pleased by the highchair the Pokemon Center had fished out for them to sit in, finding it somewhat degrading. Or at least, they’d said as much, but Astrophel hadn’t moved so Mithra figured it wasn’t THAT degrading. “I bet this guy doesn’t know anything. We’re about as far away from Forina as we can get, without going to one of those deserted islands that’s all over the place.” Astrophel stated, chewing on a nutrient pellet. They nearly spat it out once the taste registered. “What in the world is THAT garbage?!”

“‘S a nutrient pellet, dummy. It’s got vitamins and junk in it so we stay in tip-top condition.” Ritva answered, shoving a handful in her mouth.

 

“But it tastes disgusting! Why would you eat that!?” Astrophel asked, incredulous.

 

“Because… it’s… there? I mean, human food is great but it’s not like it’s healthy for us to eat all the time.” Makit contributed, much to the horror of Mapache and Astrophel alike.

 

“What? No, you’re an omnivore, just like a human! You can eat anything they can!” Astrophel flung their arms out, incensed.

 

“Yeah dude, why would you eat that stuff beyond having to if there was something like a burger around that you could steal from some stupid trainer. No offense, Mithra, Amity.” Mapache said. “I thought this stuff was like… a vitamin, yeah, but it’s no meal.”

 

Dharma nibbled on a pellet and made a face. “This stuff is gross… it’s almost as bad as that yucky leaf water that the scary woman made.” he put in. Ritva and Makit looked at each other, chewing thoughtfully.

 

“We never thought of it that way. The professor always gave me this stuff because he said it was healthy.”

  
“Darrel picked this stuff up at the Pokemart all the time. He said his mom told him that it was best to feed this stuff to pokemon.” Makit explained.

 

Mithra frowned, “So, you guys don’t like this food?”  


Mapache shrugged as best a quadruped could, “It’s not like it’s horrible if you’re starving. But human food is a lot nicer. We like french fries and veggies and meat just as much as you do.”

 

Mithra blinked, then cast his eye over at the buffet. “Y’know. No one ever said that it was against the rules for pokemon to eat from the buffet… Why don’t you guys go get what you want. Just make sure you get some healthy stuff--” He hardly finished before they all ran off, eagerly grabbing plates. “Too.”

 

Amity giggled, “Wow, Mithra. You’re super soft on your pokemon. Speaking of, I should probably introduce you to my pokemon too. They’re probably hungry.” She pulled out two pokeballs, letting out a magenta pokemon that resembled a bird with a light pinkish-gray mask and bright red eyes, and a littler star-shaped pokemon with peach skin and brown ears. “This is Dulcie and Stella.” Amity introduced. Mithra couldn’t help but scan them with his pokedex, curious.

 

“Spritzee, the Perfume Pokemon. Spritzee would waft pleasant scents around royal ladies, who preferred to have this pokemon on hand rather than perfume. It’s scents enrapture those around it.” The little bird huffed, stealing a peach slice from Amity’s plate and eating it without remorse. The littler pokemon looked nervous as Mithra scanned it.

 

“Cleffa, the Starshape Pokemon. On nights with many shooting stars, Cleffa can be seen dancing in a ring. They dance through the night and disappear at sunrise, and can be seen drinking morning dew.”

 

Amity smiled, hugging the Cleffa close to her. “Stella’s just a baby, she hatched a few weeks ago. But Dulcie and I have been friends for ages. Or… at least we were… recently she’s stopped listening to me and has been something of a … pest.” Amity said conspiratorially as the spritzee drifted off to the buffet line, and Mithra nodded in sympathy.

 

“I hear it happens when a pokemon gets really strong and start to not respect their trainer’s strength. You might need a badge to get her to listen again.” he said, chewing on a tart tomato.

 

Stella nibbled at a strawberry Amity offered her, cooing at the taste. “Maybe. I just hope she doesn’t hate me forever... “ she mumbled, looking down at her plate.

 

There was a minor commotion as the pokemon returned, sating their hunger on all manner of delicious looking things. Ritva had snagged herself an assortment of berries and that was about it. But Mapache and Makit had gotten meat, and Dharma had gotten almost nothing but sweets. He grinned sheepishly as Mithra raised an eyebrow at him. “...I never had cake before.” Dharma whimpered, and Mithra melted.

 

“Just not with every meal, okay?”

 

“Deal!” Dharma agreed, digging in.

 

\------------------

 

The next morning brought sparkling waves, bright sun, and a fishing rod gifted to Amity and Mithra by the locals. And that’s how they found themselves that morning, fishing off the pier and chatting amiably about their plans for the day.

 

“So, you wanna hit Granite Cave? Why not check any of the other places first for this Steven guy?” Amity asked, reeling in a bite far too slowly to bring up anything. Mithra had to giggle into a hand at her pout.

“Because. If most of the houses around here are residences, why would he be in any of them? Besides, he wasn’t in the Pokemon Center, and from the way Mr. Stone talked about him he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who’s a plain ol trainer, so that rules out the Gym. The only places left are that trendsetting place -- which honestly kinda weirds me out -- and the cave. So, I wanna check the cave first to see if he’s th--WOAH!” Mithra yelped as the rod jerked in his hands, and he reeled in the catch. A blue pokemon landed on the wood planks of the pier, looking irritated and fiesty. A quick zap of psy energy had it cowering under Dharma, and Mithra was quick to catch it.

 

\-------

POKEMON OBTAINED!

SOLEDAD  
Male Tentacool

Sassy Natured -- Scatters things often

Liquid Ooze Ability

Caught in Dewford Town

\--------

Mithra grinned as the pokeball warped out of sight. “Well, that was exciting. You wanna keep fishing?” he asked, looking at Amity who shook her head.

“Nah, I’m getting a little crispy… kinda forgot the sunscreen.” she admitted as the two stood up. Dharma stretched out, settling on Mapache’s back as they walked up the shoreline. Ritva had lifted her tail to the sun, an odd position on Mithra’s back. Astrophel had decided to take their morning snooze on Mithra’s shoulder, sharing a space with Marisol under her wing. Makit was content to trot along the sand with Mapache and Dharma. Amity had let Stella stay out of her pokeball, holding onto the little starshape pokemon as they walked.

“Wonder what kinda pokemon live in the cave! I heard that its full of rare and hard to find pokemon, and lots of archeological stuff. Maybe we’ll find Baltoys? Or, or, or Claydols!” she gushed. Mithra shrugged, “Amity, I don’t know what a Baltoy OR a Claydol is.”

“They’re psychic pokemon, they look like clay figures and like to hang out near old ruins and junk.” Amity explained as they approached the cave. Someone seemed to have set up some kind of canvas tent ring and some men in khakis were meandering around.

 

Mithra waved as they passed, heading into the cave. The men waved back before returning to chatting amongst themselves. Mithra overheard snippets of conversation but the cool shadows of the cave enveloped them as they ducked into the yawning mouth of the cave. Most of the cave was barren, dimly lit from the ambient light from the sun outside. It was dark and moist, and if Mithra squinted, he could make out etchings on the walls.

“Wow… this is amazing.” he whispered, listening to the far off echo of water droplets striking rock and skittering claws. Pokemon lived here he could feel it. Further in, the cave’s tunnel hooked sharply to the right in an almost straight corner. A winding path wormed further into the earth, deeper down and impossibly crowded with archeologists. Mithra frowned, “Aw man… we can’t go that way... “ he mumbled. A nearby hiking man chuckled deeply, seeing the teen’s dismay.

“Give em some time, and they’ll clear out. They’re all gushing because they’re hoping to get advice from Steven. I hear that man’ll be here all day.” he explained.

 

“That’s great Mithra! We can come back and deliver his letter later. Wasn’t there a Gym on this island you wanted to challenge anyway?” Amity asked.

“Yeah, I did wanna get a bit of training in first though… Oh well…” Mithra sighed, before turning back to the hiker. “Thank you, we came here looking for Mr. Steven.”

The hiker shook his head, holding out a DVD, “If you kids are trainers doing the Gym challenge, it’s the least I could do. Take this, it’s a technical movie for Flash. You can teach it pretty easy to a pokemon, and it’s useful in lightning up dark places.”

“Oh wow, thanks!” Amity gushed, as Mithra took the case. “Hey, maybe Stella can learn it.” he suggested, looking at the napping Cleffa who jerked awake at the sound of her name and struggling to look attentive.

“It’d be a good move to start… she’s about the right age to start learning things like that too.” Amity agreed.

 

They turned to head back, and nearly stopped short at the sight of a small yellow pokemon, almost canine-like in appearance and sitting still. It regarded them with one red and one blue eye, an odd trait for any pokemon really.

“Brrr?” it intoned, and Mithra threw a ball at it, crashing into the pokemon’s head.

It shook wildly, but quickly settled, and registered. “Did… did you just catch an Abra?” Amity questioned, the two trainers somewhat gobsmacked.

“I...I think so.” Mithra said, blinking. “I...I heard they were really elusive and I just threw the ball, I didn’t even try to battle it!”

“Most Abra just teleport away if you try! That was so super cool!” Amity grinned, bouncing in place as the ball warped off.

 

\-----

POKEMON OBTAINED

CASTOR

Male Abra

Bashful Nature -- Mischeivous

Synchronize Ability

Caught in Granite Cave

\-----

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Mithra took a deep breath, facing down the man in front of him dressed in casual -- if very contrasting -- blue and orange attire.

“You’re Brawly, right? I’m Mithra, from Olivine City and I want to challenge you to a battle!” Mithra said, and the man laughed.

“Sure little man, I accept your challenge as Gym Leader of the Dewford Town Gym! Be aware though, I’m no pushover.”

 

Mithra grit his teeth, trying to get his blood pumping as he heard the cheers of Amity and her team off on the sides. Though, most of the team consisted of Makit and Stella cheering. He felt a bit more enthused, even though Astrophel was still sleeping away in Amity’s arms in spite of all the loud cheers.

 

“Challenger gets first move, little man. Let’s go, Machop!” Brawly called, sending out the small fighting type. Mithra took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. Dharma smiled up at him, ready to face the opponent. “Ready, Dharma?” Mithra asked.

“Anytime, Mithra! I can do it!” Dharma enthused, teleporting onto the battlefield with a bounce.

 

“The battle between Mithra of Olivine City, and Brawly of the Dewford Gym will now begin!” the referee called, standing to the sides.

  


“Okay Dharma, let’s start this off fast! Confusion!” Mithra commanded.

“Machop, don’t let them get too far ahead, Karate Chop!” Brawly countered, and his pokemon dashed at Dharma, hands brought up to chop. Dharma gathered energy, launching a precise bolt of psychic energy at the oncoming Machop, striking it soundly across the eyes and making it scream in pain. The little fighting type dropped focus, missing Dharma soundly as the ralts twisted out of the way and launched a powerful volley of energy that caught the Machop in the midsection and threw it back.

 

The Machop fell and didn’t rise, groaning in pain. “Machop is unable to battle any further, Ralts is the winner!” the ref called, and Brawly whistled lowly. “You sure you only have ONE badge, lil man? That was impressive. But you can’t get lucky like that twice. Let’s go, Makuhita!”

 

Brawly’s makuhita was round, bulky with muscles that were evident even from here. Makit growle on principle, resolutely not jealous of the other makuhita’s body. “Kick his butt, Dharma!” he called, punching the air. Dharma nodded, grinning to his teammate. “You betcha, Makit!”

“Let’s keep this ball rolling, Dharma! Keep using Confusion!” Mithra called, as Dharma turned back to his opponent. Makuhita was stretching out, whirling its arms. “Whoo, your Ralts sure is confident! Makuhita, Sand Attack! Cut off that lil’ guy’s vision!” Brawly commanded.

 

Dharma struck first, energy launched at the Makuhita. The blast bounced off of a layer of thick muscle, seemingly without effect. Dharma blanched as the Makuhita grinned, slamming their fists into the dirt floor of the arena, sending a cloud of sand and particles into the air. Dharma kept his head low, lashing out wildly with psychic energy in an unfocused burst. The wave caught the Makuhita as it lunged in to attack and it stumbled, slamming face-first into the ground.

 

Dharma hesitantly peered up through his fringe when it didn’t rise. “Uh?”

“Makuhita is unable to battle! The winner is Mithra of Olivine City!” the ref called, as the makuhita groaned on the ground. Brawly looked almost like he was pouting as he walked over.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that. Well, thanks for that battle! It was certainly something special, like your lil Ralts.” He said, handing over the badge and a DVD case. “That’s the technical move for Bulk Up. It’s a cool move that raises both offense and defense.” Brawly explained.

  


Mithra grinned brightly, scooping up Dharma and whooping. “That was AWESOME Dharma! You were brilliant!” he cheered. Ritva grinned at Mithra’s feet, offering congratulations to the littler pokemon, “That was amazing for sure, Dharma!” She grinned. Amity ran over, grinning broadly at them, “That’s the Knuckle Badge! It’s so cooooool!” she gushed, looking at it with an expression that was torn between congratulatory and envious.

“Hey, lil lady, if you wanna battle too, I’m open to fight again tomorrow. These lil dudes need some rest.” Brawly told her, noticing her face.

“O-Oh! I… I don’t have any badges… I’m not that good a trainer.” Amity tried to demure, and he laughed. “No way lil lady. I can see it in your eyes, that fire of a good trainer. You come on back tomorrow, and you might just surprise yourself how you do.” Brawly assured her.

 

Amity looked at Mithra, hesitant as they left. “You think I can do it?”

“You should give it a try at least! Aren’t you the one that said Stella was ready to start learning?” he asked, nudging her in the side.

Amity flushed slightly, looking at her cheerful cleffa. “I...I guess I can try. But, can I train with you today? Just to sorta get ready?” she asked.

“Of course! What are friends for?” Mithra joked. “Now c’mon, we can train in Granite Cave!”

The trip back up to the cave was easy, and while the line had dwindled to just a few people left, there were still too many to pass by easily. Amity and Mithra decided to train against the wild pokemon in the cave. Amity was watching Mithra battle with Ritva, taking notes as she saw how they fought together.

“Alright Ritva, mega drain!” Mithra called, as the swift treecko shot a pulse of green energy at a geodude. The rock type cried out, passing out swiftly. “Woo! You’re getting really strong!” Mithra told her as she grinned, brushing her claws off on her belly scales. “Of course, it’s only natural that I’m super strong.” she told him. She broke off her boasting as she noticed a glow growing up her body from her tail.

Mithra had to shield his eyes from the light as the wood gecko grew larger and larger, and finally seemed to burst into light. When it faded, Ritva stood there, in a new form. Her skin had darkened, and blades of leaves had grown off her arms and head, her tail had fully split and she was much much taller, head on level with Mithra’s chin.

 

“I feel STRONG!!!” She roared, as Mithra held up the pokedex to her, startled.

 

“Grovyle, the wood gecko pokemon. This pokemon is a master of climbing trees in forest, and swings from branch to branch with ease. In a forest, no one can catch a fleeing grovyle, no matter how fast they may be!” the pokedex uttered. “This pokemon is the evolved form of Treecko!”

 

Mithra gaped at Ritva in awe as she looked at him, a nervous expression on her newly angular face. “Woaaah… Ritva you look amazing… you evolved and I’m so happy!” Mithra cheered, hugging her around the neck.

Ritva looked started, then grinned widely as she hugged him back. “I’m happy you like it! Though, I dunno why you wouldn’t!” she boasted, grinning at him as they let go.

 

Mithra smiled back, “I dunno why either! Oh, look, all the archeologists are gone! Let’s go!!” he said, pointing at the last archeologist in the line who was finally walking out of the cave. Amity nodded, grinning as they dashed down the stone slope. Mithra let his pokemon congratulate Ritva, Mapacha and Makit looking envious and Dharma looking awed at her new height, Marisol was using her new head leaf as a perch, crowing about how much more useful she was in a teasing voice.. Astrophel slept on, indifferent to everything.

 

The man inside the chamber wasn’t what Mithra expected, though he didn’t know what he was expecting. A man on the slender side, his hair a shocking gray as he seemed to consider the vast mural in front of him. He seemed a little haggard, like he’d been harrassed all day and was finally relaxing in front of this grand sight. A cave painting, depicting a huge pokemon with outstretched hands with odd symbols on them leaping from what looked like water. It was hard to tell in the gloom, but it was breath-taking all the same.

 

The man was talking to himself, looking up at it.

"…Mm-hmm. So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power…? The super-ancient Pokémon… What terrible strength… But this appearance here… It seems somehow different from Mega Evolution… Hmm. It seems my questions will not be answered today. Hm?" the man turned, looking at them both with open curiosity in his eyes."You are…?"

Mithra gulped, stepping forward and digging in his bag. “Sorry to bother you, mister. My name’s Mithra and this is Amity. We’re looking for a man named Steven? We have a letter for him, you see.” he explained as Amity waved at his side.

  
"Ah, I see. It's a pleasure, Mithra and Amity.. My apologies. My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there. You say you have a letter for me?" Steven replied, walking over. Mithra handed him the envelope, pulling it out of his backpack with a small cry of success and disturbing Astrophel, who humphed at him grumpily.   
"Why, thank you… It must have been some trouble to track me down. I suppose I must repay you in some way. Let me see… I will give you this TM. Please accept it. It contains my favorite move, Steel Wing." Steven said, taking the letter from Mithra and handing over a DVD in exchange. Mithra smiled at him, “It was no problem at all! Thank you! What’s that up there?” he asked, pointing to the mural.

  
"If you don't mind me asking… Do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall? A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past… A Legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat… The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork." Steven asked in return, looking up at it. Mithra shivered, following his gaze and seeing the picture in whole detail. Amity shuddered next to him, the idea of such a calamitous event taking place was frightening. Steven noticed their apprehension, and smiled at them as their pokemon caught up.  "…Yes, it can be frightening. But not all power is terrible. Your Pokémon are clearly quite capable as well. Looking at you all together… I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is. Good luck to you. I must be going now."

 

Steven walked away, leaving the two trainers to stare at the mural on the wall.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Pokemon Progress!
> 
>  
> 
> Ritva  
> Level 17 [From level 13]
> 
> Quick Attack - Fury Cutter - Mega Drain - Leer
> 
> Mapache
> 
> Level 15 [From level 12]
> 
> Echoed Voice - Tackle - Headbutt - Sand Attack
> 
>  
> 
> Dharma Level 16 [From Level 11]
> 
> Disarming Voice - Confusion - Double Team - Teleport
> 
>  
> 
> Astrophel Level 100 [MAX LEVEL]
> 
> Confusion - Rest - Wish
> 
>  
> 
> Marisol Level 17 [From Level 12]
> 
> Water Pulse - Wing Attack - Supersonic - Steel Wing
> 
>  
> 
> Makit Level 17 [From Level 11]
> 
> Tackle - Focus Energy - Arm Thrust - Fake Out
> 
>  
> 
> Silvestris Level 10 [No Change]
> 
> Attract - Sing - Foresight - Tackle
> 
>  
> 
> Winston Level 5 [No Change]
> 
> Pound - Echoed Voice
> 
>  
> 
> Soledad Level 5 [No Change]
> 
> Poison Sting - Supersonic
> 
>  
> 
> Castor Level 9 [No Change]
> 
> Teleport


End file.
